


breakfast is the most important meal of the day

by minghao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also ok i guess chan/hosh make a very tiny appearance, cheesy stuff happens, food blogger!mingyu and manager!wonwoo, happy endings are the only kind of endings i believe in, junhao are the best kind of best friends also jihoon is scary, maybe a lot of fluff???, wonwoo is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghao/pseuds/minghao
Summary: Wonwoo's life was a daily routine of work, late nights, little sleep and more work. Mingyu waltzed in and decided to change that. Wonwoo can’t complain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To J, who beta-ed the first bits of this mess and who let me talk to you about this fic so I could develop it better. You're not even in this fandom so thank you ily. 
> 
> To MC, for sharing my enthusiasm and love for meanie - you guys are the Best meanie hype squad. This fic honestly goes out to you lot. 
> 
> To anyone who loves meanie, thank you.
> 
> (Also the second half of this fic isn't beta-d so please bear with me if there are mistakes!)
> 
> A Vietnamese translation can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605543) \- a huge thank you to [harusaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harusaki/pseuds/harusaki) ♡
> 
> Fic trailer [here](https://youtu.be/xiiNClL8p38)! Thank you so much to [yebim](https://www.yebim.tumblr.com) and [yellowstatue](https://www.yellowstatue.tumblr.com) ♡

 

Wonwoo likes a lot of things. He likes his job, he likes his paycheque, he likes his workplace, and he likes his co-workers. He also likes food. A _lot_. It's perfect because sometimes he gets extremely stressed out thanks to said job, and when that happens he simply looks for a place where he can enjoy nice food. It works out well, because he's blessed enough to have a metabolism rate that allows for his occasional food binges, and this helps him maintain an image that's suitable for his job. He has to look good, because, well, he works as a manager in one of Korea's top fashion companies - Kim Designs.

 

Mingyu isn't as lucky. He _adores_ food, can cook amazingly well, and aspires to become a chef one day and open his own Michelin restaurant. There's just one problem. The person who owns Kim Designs is none other than his father, and said father would very much like for his son to take over his extremely successful business in the future.

 

To appease his family, Mingyu decides to make a deal with his father: He'll work as an intern at the company for 6 months, and if he ends up liking it, he'll stay; if he doesn't, he can at least argue that he tried and continue to pursue his dream.

 

And that's how, one Tuesday night, Wonwoo receives a call from the CEO of Kim Designs, aka his boss, telling him "There will be an intern coming to work for you tomorrow. I've designated him as your personal assistant since your last one recently tendered her resignation and we have yet to find a replacement. I can assure you that he is a responsible and hard worker, so you don't have to worry about his work etiquette. He will be there for 6 months. Please take care of him on my behalf; it will be greatly appreciated. I expect that there will be no problems, am I right?"

 

It's not like Wonwoo's in a position to refuse or question his employer and risk his job, so he answers with a sound, "Yes, that will be no problem at all. I'll take good care of him."

 

The prospect of not being able to get along with his new personal assistant makes Wonwoo only slightly panicky, so he goes on his favourite food blog, _www.kmasisseogyu.com_ , to look for something to eat. He scrolls through a list of " _Top 10 places to find comfort food_ " and he locates a place that serves _samgyeopsal_ , one of his favourite foods. After taking down the address of the small family-run restaurant, he leaves a comment on the post, one that simply reads "thank you for writing about my favourite food, I'm going to look for it right now!”, grabs his car keys and jacket, and leaves his apartment in search of comfort.

 

On Wednesday morning, Wonwoo enters his office with slight apprehension and dread, something he doesn’t usually have to endure _thank you very much new intern_ , and hates the fact that he was barely given a day's notice. Wonwoo admits he's not the best at adapting quickly.

 

"Hey Minghao, Seungkwan, Seokmin," he calls out to the people who are already there, and they greet him back cheerfully. He's technically their superior, but he's managed to develop a close relationship with all of the people who share that office, and he's glad they all can work together just fine. Their office is one with an open concept - there's a communal space where desks are put together in the middle, because the employees there actually like each other and they're not one of those boring corporate enterprises with monotonous grey walls and pin-drop silence. There's colour and it's vibrant and Wonwoo's room is on a mezzanine above, with glass windows so he can see what's going on downstairs.

 

Wonwoo eyes the empty desk next to Minghao's and nods at it. "No one's using that desk, right?"

 

Seungkwan beams and claps his hands excitedly. "Did you finally decide to move down to work with us?"

 

"Sorry to disappoint, but there'll be someone coming on board to work with us today. CEO Kim called me last night and told me the new guy's going to be my personal assistant, and we're supposed to take care of him?" he ends with a small shrug, and looks at his co-workers to note their reactions.

 

"CEO Kim called you personally?" Minghao asks, eyes wide.

 

"Yeah, I have no idea who's coming. I don't know his name, or what he looks like-"

 

Wonwoo is cut off when the automatic doors to the office open, and they turn to look at a young man standing at the entrance. He's wearing black pants and a white collared shirt with a black pullover on top ([x](http://pledis17.com/post/142396160448/point-to-won-do-not-editcrop-photo)), and his hair is dyed a silvery-grey colour, with his fringe gelled up. He already looks like an employee of Kim Designs. Wonwoo supposes CEO Kim was right about this guy's work attitude.

 

"Um, hi? I'm Mingyu," the newcomer says shyly, and offers them a hesitant toothy smile.

 

Wonwoo steps forward, ready to put on his Proper Business Face.

 

"I'm Jeon Wonwoo, and I'm the manager of this office. Are you the intern that CEO Kim was telling me about?" he holds out his hand.

 

Mingyu shakes his hand, and nods. "CEO Kim... Yeah, I suppose so."

 

"Over there we have Seokmin, Seungkwan and Minghao," Wonwoo gestures towards the other men, and points at the empty table next to Minghao's. "That's going to be your desk next to Minghao's, we'll help you get it cleaned and set up. You'll be introduced to the others when they get here, and um, would any of you guys be able to show him around later? I have a meeting at 10," Wonwoo shoots the three of them a pleading look.

 

"I'll do it," Seungkwan offers without missing a beat and Wonwoo exhales internally.

 

"Thanks, Seungkwan."

 

"I'll catch you guys later," Wonwoo says, and starts to make his way to his office.

 

"Um, sorry, Manager Jeon?"

 

Wonwoo turns around.

 

"I was just wondering if there was anything you needed me to do today?" Mingyu asks brightly.

 

Wonwoo looks at him for three seconds. "Get to know the people who work here and how we work. Then you'll fit in just fine."

 

When Wonwoo enters his office, he vaguely hears laughter from below, and groans.

 

He opens the group chat on kakaotalk with his co-workers, and sends them a message.

 

 **wonwooooo:** don't you dare ruin my reputation!!!!  
**Jeju’s #1:** wonwoo...what reputation  
**wonwooooo:** at least call me hyung...have some respect boo seungkwan  
**seokminzz:** (what kind of respect do you want when you have that kind of lame username) okay HYUNG, we were just telling him he doesn't have to be scared of you

 

Wonwoo already knows it's going to be a long day.

  

Wonwoo doesn't see Mingyu on Thursday, mainly because he's out of the office the whole day. So it's only Friday morning that he sees the new intern again.

 

There's a knock on his door, and Wonwoo looks up from his desktop in surprise.

 

"Morning, Manager Jeon!" Mingyu (did Wonwoo forget to mention that said boy was in fact, very tall??) greets him brightly, sending him a wave and a bright smile. Wonwoo's only slightly taken aback by the more than enthusiastic response, because cheerful and enthusiastic became part of his lifestyle when he started working with people like Seokmin and Seungkwan.

 

There's only the two of them in the office, because Wonwoo had to come in to work an hour earlier to read through some contracts, and he had not been expecting the rookie to be in the office too.

"Morning, Mingyu," he responds in a way that most normal people usually do - calm, which is a _lot_ more reasonable for 7 in the morning.

 

"Are you busy? Can I help?"

 

Wonwoo blinks.

 

"You don't have to be here until 8:30, you know that right?"

 

Mingyu shrugs. "Yeah, you don't have to be here until 8:30 either. Have you had breakfast?"

 

"I don't normally eat breakfast," Wonwoo admits, and nods at the coffee cup on his table. "I drink coffee."

 

"You don't eat breakfast?" Mingyu's eyes widen, and he clutches a hand to his chest.

 

"Don't you know that breakfast -"

 

"-is the most important meal of the day. Yes, yes I know," Wonwoo finishes the other's sentence. It's something he's read multiple times on _kmaisseogyu_ and he gets it, he really does. It's just that he doesn't have the time to make his own breakfast, and he can't really be bothered when it's so early in the morning. He exchanges breakfast for sleep, and it's an arrangement that he doesn't mind at all.

 

Mingyu raises an eyebrow. "And yet you still don't eat it."

 

Wonwoo doesn't really understand why he's discussing his eating habits with a person he's only spent at most ten minutes with in his entire life.

 

"I don't have the time."

 

"Come on, let's go have breakfast. They don't pay you to work overtime," Mingyu points out.

 

Wonwoo doesn't really know how to respond, because is Mingyu, an _intern_ , telling his superior what to do? Wonwoo doesn't know what to think about this.

 

"I'm supposed to be your personal assistant, right? We could go have breakfast and you can tell me what exactly my job scope is? Minghao says your previous assistant helped you with photocopying and stuff, but surely there's more for me to do?" Mingyu presses on despite Wonwoo's silence, and gives him a puppy-eyed look. Wonwoo doesn't know what he did wrong in his previous life to deserve this.

 

"I know a place nearby that has really good waffles?" Mingyu grins, as if he knows exactly what Wonwoo's weakness is.

 

Wonwoo's already grabbing his jacket and wallet before he knows what he's agreeing to. "Only because I suppose I need to tell you what to do."

 

Mingyu just smiles in response.

 

Half an hour later, there's a freshly made waffle with strawberries and cream sitting right in front of Wonwoo, and he already feels happier just by looking at it.

 

"Aren't you going to get anything?" He eyes the Americano in front of the other, feeling only slightly self-conscious.

 

"Unlike some people, I actually eat breakfast," Mingyu shrugs. "I had rice with _kimchi_ and _malgeunguk_."

 

Wonwoo stares at him in surprise. "You had time to buy all that and come in to work this early?"

 

"Give me some credit, I cooked it all last night," Mingyu pouts.

 

"You cook?"

 

"What? Am I not allowed to?" Wonwoo needs to change the topic quickly because this is fast approaching Dangerous Territory. Mingyu is not allowed to be both good-looking and talented at the same time.

 

"No, just surprised, is all," Wonwoo says truthfully, and picks up his knife and fork to start eating.

 

The moment he takes the first bite, he's sold. The waffle is crisp on the outside, with the right amount of chewiness on the inside, and the strawberries and cream add _just_ the right amounts of sweet and richness to the taste.

 

He looks up to find Mingyu laughing, and his brow creases. "What?"

 

"Nothing, it's just really satisfying seeing you eat. You look so happy."

 

"I like food," Wonwoo states simply. "I like good food even more."

 

"Yeah, me too," Mingyu nods. "Anyway, I don't want to spoil the mood or anything, but could you brief me on what I have to do? I feel bad sitting around while everyone else is so busy."

 

"Well," Wonwoo taps his fork on his lower lip. "I guess you could help with my schedule. I've requested for your email account to be set up, and I need you to fill in a personal details form. I'll pass it to you later. This is all a bit backwards since CEO Kim only told me on Tuesday night about you. It's not our usual procedure."

 

"Did you actually need someone to help? I mean, they didn't just create a position for me, did they?" Mingyu frowns.

 

"No, no, I used to have a PA, but she resigned because she wanted to focus on her family, so I've been managing my own stuff for a while now. But Seokmin's been handling my schedule for me, you can ask him to brief you so you can take over," Wonwoo reassures Mingyu.

 

"Ah, sure."

 

"Once your email's sorted out, I promise you'll be busier, so don't worry. Have you been able to get along with the others?"

 

Mingyu brightens. "Minghao's a lot quieter compared to the rest, but I get along with him really well. He's been looking after me a lot."

 

Wonwoo hums in agreement. He's always liked the Chinese; Minghao's diligent, reliable and he helps to maintain the last strands of sanity in their office - all good things.

 

"That's nice to hear. They're all honestly really pleasant people, and they make the office feel a bit like home sometimes," Wonwoo says fondly.

 

"You seem really close to them," Mingyu notes.

 

"I am,” Wonwoo smiles. “We all get along really well, and outside office hours, we're good friends. Seungkwan really doesn't see me as his superior, if you've noticed," he adds with a laugh, and Mingyu gives him a questioning look.

 

"You don't mind?"

 

Wonwoo gives him a look. "Why should I? We're all people; I'm not better than them just because I'm the one delegating their work. They still know when to remain professional, and they don't abuse our friendship by slacking off or asking for favours."

 

Mingyu leans back against his chair and crosses his arms. "I'm impressed."

 

"Can I ask you something?" Wonwoo leans forward, resting his chin on the back of his clasped hands, where they're propped up on the table by his elbows.

 

"Shoot," Mingyu nods.

 

"How did you find this job?"

 

Mingyu purses his lips, contemplating on how to reply. It's not like he can just say _oh I'm doing this because my dad told me to_. He doubts Wonwoo knows about his relationship to 'CEO Kim', and he wants to keep it that way. He doesn't need his co-workers being cautious around him because of who he is.

 

"I wanted the experience, and the position was open."

 

"Do you know the CEO?" Wonwoo asks.

 

"You could say that," Mingyu grins. "We should start heading back, shouldn't we?"

 

When Wonwoo and Mingyu get back to the office, Wonwoo's phone starts to ring.

 

"Hello?"

 

And it's not that Mingyu intends to eavesdrop, but when he hears the distressed "They changed the shoot to this afternoon? I can't be there to oversee it; I have a conference call. What do you mean-"

 

Mingyu tugs at Wonwoo's shirtsleeve, and points at himself. He mouths, _I can go_ , and Wonwoo pauses. "Actually, can my PA go in my place?"

 

Mingyu waits patiently for Wonwoo to finish the call, and looks expectantly at him when it's over.

 

"You don't really have to do much, just oversee the shoot and make sure the photos they take are good. They have to be able to show off the apparel well, so you can give your opinion if you need them to pose differently. If anything else comes up, call me. Here, put your number in my phone, I'll give you a missed call."

 

"Do you have pictures from past shoots? So I can look through them to see what the photos are supposed to turn out like?"

 

"You can ask Minghao, he does all the editing and archiving, so I'm sure he can help," Wonwoo breaks into a grin when they enter the office. "Minghao!"

 

The Chinese looks up from his desk, and greets Wonwoo happily. "Morning, hyung!"

 

"Do you think you could help Mingyu out for a bit? He's going for a photoshoot in the afternoon in my place."

 

"Oh, he is? Which photoshoot is it?"

 

"The one for our store. Jihoon-ssi's the photographer. He's done a couple of our shoots before, so it should go quite smoothly," Wonwoo nods at Mingyu.

 

"Ah, okay, I'll pick out some of the older shots for Mingyu to see then," Minghao smiles.

 

"Thanks, Minghao. I'll leave it to you to brief him," Wonwoo gives him thumbs up before heading to his office.

 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

**CAFÉ HEALING 616 - POSTED BY KMASISSEOGYU at 11:40PM, 11/01/2016**

 

Hi guys! I’ll let you know that I’ve currently found myself a new place to scope out! I’ll be a bit busy during the day, so unless it’s the weekend, I’ll respond to comments during the evening.

I’ll be in the Yeoksam-dong, Gangnam-gu area, so do let me know if you have any suggestions on where to go! I'll try my best to look out for all the good food that I can :)

 

And of course, I'd never end off without recommending a place to eat, so here goes:

 

Located in the heart of busy Gangnam is a cafe where you will be able to buy yourself a bit of "healing" time. (You literally do have to buy time as there is a minimum of one order per person, and you may stay at the cafe for a maximum of 2 hours. Talk about marketing strategy...) Cafe Healing 616 is a young cafe that opened only last year, and its concept is both unique and interesting. The cafe has two different concepts, with two owners; one can be found in the basement while the other occupies the first three floors above ground level.

 

The basement cafe has a warm, cozy atmosphere. It's dimly lit and more intimate - it has private, walled-off seating, a mock campsite and a chandelier on the ceiling. If you ever feel like you need a break in the middle of a busy day, it's somewhere you can escape to for a bit of peace!

 

The floors above ground level are definitely more modern - with an open concept and a white colour scheme.

 

You definitely have to try their "Healing Potions" when you visit; they have an assortment of desserts and a whole selection of both caffeinated and non-caffeinated beverages for you to enjoy! If you do visit, let me know what you think in the comments below :)

 

3284 page views, 44 comments        

 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

Wonwoo blinks when he sees the first post on his favourite food blog, surprised to find the cafe he visited with Mingyu being recommended in its latest post. He decides to leave a comment, because it's what he always does. " _I just visited this morning for breakfast. You're right, their waffles are heavenly! ^^_ "

 

It has to be a coincidence, that's all there is to it. Maybe Mingyu reads the same blog; it is pretty well known. Wonwoo's glad though, because he notes that whoever runs the blog is going to be in the same area as his office, which means whoever it is is going to recommend the food in his area, which also means that he won't have to worry about where to look for food during the rare occasions where he gets the chance to enjoy a proper lunch.

 

It's a win-win situation, really.

 

Mingyu sends Wonwoo a text around 6:30 in the evening, and it reads:

 

 **mingew:** manager jeon, the shoot is over, should I go back to the office?  
**wonwooooo:** Did the shoot go smoothly? It's fine, you can go straight home.  
**mingew:** thank you!! I think it did! we had to do a couple of retakes for one of the dresses but there weren't any major problems. I learnt a lot.  
**wonwooooo:** That's good. Thanks for covering for me today, and for your hard work~  
**mingew:** see you next week!! :)

 

Sighing, Wonwoo puts his phone back down and stares at the 56-page document that's open on his desktop. The conference call he took lasted a whole two hours, and he's been going through emails ever since. This showed up in his inbox only minutes before Mingyu's text labelled as URGENT: READ NOW. Wonwoo really wants to get fried chicken and beer now, not reading some long contract filled with clauses and demands.

 

Wonwoo's phone vibrates again, indicating a new text message.

 

 **mingew:** don't forget to eat dinner!!

 

Wonwoo blinks in surprise, not expecting their new bright-eyed intern to show this much concern over him.

 

 **wonwooooo:** I don't know if I'll have time for dinner, I'm working late... you have a good dinner!

 

Wonwoo has a group chat with Seungkwan, Seokmin and Minghao called "seungkwan is king"; he doesn't think being casual with Mingyu over text should be a big problem.

 

It's almost 10 when Wonwoo finally finishes his work for the day and leaning back in his chair, he yawns widely, exhaustion settling slowly over him. Sighing, he stretches his arms and stands, frowning when his stomach lets out a grumble. He only has two eggs, some milk and maybe an onion that probably should have been thrown out a week ago at home. See, Wonwoo knows how to cook decently enough for himself, but the main reason for his pathetic pantry is simply because he has no time. He goes to work early, and leaves his office late more often than not, and most of his weekends are spent reading papers and contracts or doing more research to see how he can improve or gain more business for the company. He's just too busy to worry about himself.

 

When he climbs down from his mezzanine to the main office, he jumps when he sees Mingyu sitting at his desk, watching something on his phone with his earphones in.

 

"Mingyu?"

 

The other boy looks up at him, and breaks into a grin when he spots the elder.

 

"Manager Jeon!" He sits up and waves excitedly, and Wonwoo walks over, confused.

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

Mingyu shrugs. "I figured you weren't going to eat dinner, so I took the liberty of bringing you some," he gestures at the containers of food sitting on the desk in front of him.

 

"I heard you didn't eat lunch, and I _am_ supposed to be your personal assistant, so..." he trails off, and looks at Wonwoo with a sheepish smile.

 

Wonwoo blinks, not really able to process this random act of kindness. "You didn't really have to..." he mumbles quietly. His colleagues used to bug him about eating, but after a few months they got the message that Wonwoo was practically married to his job, so there wasn't a point in asking him the same question repeatedly, so they stopped after a while. The only meals he isn't allowed to miss now are birthday celebrations, ("Especially your own, you idiot," Seungkwan had added once, eyeing the older man with a pointed expression.) and the occasional business lunch or dinner.

 

"I'm just trying to do my job well," Mingyu smiles. He _really_ needs to stop doing that before Wonwoo does something stupid.

 

"Have you eaten?" Wonwoo asks, putting his coat down on Minghao’s desk.

 

“I cooked enough for the both of us,” Mingyu replies cheerfully. “I figured I had to prove that I wasn’t lying about cooking.” He shrugs, and Wonwoo hates how _ideal_ Mingyu is acting.

 

It’s really not fair.

 

“I didn’t say I thought you were lying,” he holds his hands up in defence, and Mingyu laughs. It’s a quiet kind of laughter, but warm and bright at the same time.

 

“Anyways, it’s not much, but I hope you like it.”

 

And that’s the second time in one day that Wonwoo’s having a proper meal in a long, long time.

 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

**BYEOKJE GALBI - POSTED BY KMASISSEOGYU at 9:35AM, 17/01/2016**

Comments (37):

 

  1. _tinygiantmaknae_ wrote: wow I loved the beef here!! so happy to see you blogging about it, kmasisseogyu-nim!!
  2. _Naegahosh_ wrote: DEFINITELY RECOMMEND THIS IT’S THE BEST
  3. _sleepywoo_ wrote: I’m going to go check this place out on Friday after work :) I’m really excited ~



 

**COFFEE CHU - POSTED BY KMASISSEOGYU at 9:42PM, 02/02/2016**

 

Comments (48):

 

  1. _sleepywoo_ wrote: I managed to get the first comment! Wow this place has really good churros, I went for breakfast this morning ^^



_kmasisseogyu_ replied: sleepywoo-nim, I’m glad you enjoyed your breakfast!! :D

 

☄☄☄

 

 

One month into the job and Mingyu is doing more than just decent. In fact, Wonwoo wants to say he’s doing amazing. Of _course_ he’s not being biased; credit should be given where it’s due and in Mingyu’s case, it is.

 

Mingyu is efficient – extremely so. He knows Wonwoo’s schedule like the back of his hand, constantly reminds him to eat proper meals at the correct times, gets along with _everyone_ , down to the constantly impatient ahjusshi that handles phone calls over at printing office. In short, Mingyu’s amazing.

 

Wonwoo looks up at his desktop computer when he hears a _ping_ , indicating a new email. It’s an invitation to a fashion show in Paris in three days, aka Valentines’ Day weekend. There’s an option for a plus one, and Wonwoo’s mind immediately flickers to Mingyu.

 

He is supposed to be Wonwoo’s personal assistant after all. He’s supposed to be involved in whatever Wonwoo does, so he can, you know, _assist_ , right?

 

Wonwoo spends the next seven minutes drafting a text message, retyping and deleting the same words so many times he doesn’t know whether it’s more sad or funny.

 

 **wonwooooo:** hey mingyu, I know this is kind of last minute, and I don’t know if you already have plans, but we’ve been invited to a fashion show in paris this weekend. would you be willing to go? We can check out the latest fashion trends there and do some networking

 

He forces himself to put his phone away, placing it facedown on his desk and tries to focus on reading the email again, just in case he missed any important detail. He’s most definitely not waiting for the familiar Kakaotalk sound notification, and he’s not thinking about what Mingyu might think. He’s not worried at all.

 

Jeon Wonwoo is as cool as a cucumber.

 

Except it’s embarrassing how fast his hands autopilot to his phone when he hears the text notification, and he types in his passcode wrongly twice before unlocking his _stupid_ device.

 

 **mingew:** ooh paris!! Well I haven’t made any plans yet :) when would we have to leave and do I have to prepare anything?  
**wonwooooo:** The event would be on Saturday night, and we could book tickets on either Thursday or Friday depending on availability and I guess we’d be flying back either Monday or Tuesday for the same reason. You don’t have to prepare anything!  
**mingew:** that sounds sick!! I can go if you need me to :)

 

And well, Wonwoo thinks, it’s not entirely a lie that he needs Mingyu there. Two heads are better than one, and with Mingyu’s bright personality, it’ll probably be easier for them to network.

 

 **wonwooooo:** great!! I’ll let you know the details, and do you think you’ll be able to book our tickets and accommodation??  
**mingew:** will do boss!!

 

Wonwoo is most definitely _not_ smiling as he opens a new 40-page document to start reading.

 

 

Wonwoo’s clutching his luggage with both anticipation and nerves at the airport early on Friday morning, his passport in his other hand.

 

He already spent last night having a nervous breakdown about both flying and being so close to Mingyu for _twelve entire hours_ , and if he didn’t see Mingyu walking towards him waving excitedly, he would have turned to look for the nearest restroom to repeat said breakdown. Instead, he forces on a smile and waves back.

 

“Manager Jeon! Morning,” Mingyu greets cheerfully.

 

“Morning Mingyu,” Wonwoo tries to reply with what he hopes is similar enthusiasm.

 

“Here’s your ticket,” Mingyu passes him a rectangular slip of paper.

 

“Thanks, Mingyu,” Wonwoo places it in his passport, and looks up at Mingyu.

 

“Have you had breakfast?”

 

Wonwoo nods. “I had a slice of toast.”

 

The answering beam on Mingyu’s face is worth the effort he took to get up early just to eat.

 

“See? This is improvement. When I met you it was like you didn’t know what breakfast was,” Mingyu says.

 

The joke makes Wonwoo laugh despite the “stay cool, stay cool, stay cool” mantra he’s repeating in his head.

 

“I’m perfectly capable of feeding myself, thank you very much,” Wonwoo replies jokingly.

 

They start walking towards the departure gate and it doesn’t hit Wonwoo that he’s going on a holi- _business_ _trip_ with Mingyu – someone he’s known for about a month – until they board the plane and he’s buckled safely in his seat.

 

It doesn’t do anything to help his nerves, ones due to the fact that he’s scared of flying. The announcement about flight safety and what to do in case of an emergency starts playing, and when that’s done, he selects a random movie from the inflight entertainment system and puts the earphones on. He turns the volume the loudest it can go without it being too loud and wraps his arms around his waist, trying to distract himself from his building anxiety.

 

His feeble attempt at distraction is about as helpful as trying to use a single piece of tissue as an umbrella against a heavy downpour.

 

It’s only an hour into the flight when Mingyu finally realises how uncomfortable Wonwoo is.

 

“Manager Jeon?” Mingyu taps his arm and looks at him with a worried expression. “You’re really pale, is something wrong?”

 

Wonwoo pulls out his earpieces and utters an, “I’m fine”, through gritted teeth, but Mingyu doesn’t buy it.

 

“I think you’re breaking out into cold sweat, and it’s not like it’s hot or anything,” he frowns, and if Wonwoo wasn’t so preoccupied with the fact _that holy crap we’re hundreds of thousands of feet up in the air_ , he might have found it cute. Maybe.

 

“I hate flying,” Wonwoo mutters, and hugs himself tighter. Mingyu hides his surprise, because he loves flying. Growing up, he always associated it with holidays, and those were the highlights of his childhood. His father was constantly busy with work, and he promised to never touch work whenever they went on family holidays, which meant he gave all his time to his family during them.

 

“Is there anything I can do? Did you bring any anxiety medication or anything?”

 

Whenever Wonwoo flies, he usually takes an air-sickness pill, but forgot it that morning since he had already eaten breakfast. He isn’t going to admit this to Mingyu.

 

“I forgot.”

 

Mingyu reaches over Wonwoo to pull the airplane window down. “Don’t look outside.”

 

Wonwoo lets out a laugh, but it comes out sounding like a choke.

 

Mingyu’s brow creases and he reaches into his bag that’s been placed under the seat in front of him. He digs out his iPod with a pair of earpieces attached to it, and holds it out to Wonwoo.

 

“They’re noise cancelling ones,” he says, pushing up the armrest that separates their seats. When Wonwoo only stares at him in response, he gently puts one side of the earpieces on for Wonwoo, and selects his sleep playlist.

 

“You could try to sleep. I’ve heard my shoulder makes a pretty good pillow,” he grins widely. Wonwoo’s mind doesn’t register that accepting Mingyu’s offer means having physical contact with said boy, but he puts on the remaining earpiece and scoots closer, burying his face in the crook of Mingyu’s neck.

 

Mingyu actually feels Wonwoo shaking, and his hand automatically reaches up to start petting his hair, trying to give as much comfort as he can. He doesn’t have a lot of experience dealing with anxiety or panic attacks, but he knows how he himself likes to be comforted, and uses that to try to help Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo falls asleep after awhile, and Mingyu’s glad, because that means he can escape from his mental prison, even if for just a bit.

 

Mingyu doesn’t even have the heart to wake Wonwoo when their food arrives, because Wonwoo’s sleeping so _peacefully_ , it’d feel criminal to take that away from him. He ignores the crick in his neck, telling himself that Wonwoo’s peace is worth it.

 

When Wonwoo wakes up, he blinks awake sleepily and Mingyu finds himself staring for a moment.

 

“Are you hungry?” he asks.

 

“Nah,” Wonwoo breaks off into a yawn and stretches his neck. “No appetite.”

 

“If you end up having gastric pains, I’m going to say I told you so,” Mingyu teases.

 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes at him, “Yes _mum_.”

 

Mingyu laughs, and leans in to nudge Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Wanna watch a movie together?”

 

“There’s nothing interesting in the inflight movie catalogue though.”

 

Grinning, Mingyu pulls out an iPad from his bag, and opens his videos folder. “Pick one, I like them all.”

 

They end up watching ‘Our Times’, and Wonwoo manages to actually _watch_ the film. He insists to himself that it’s because the film is Really Interesting, and _not_ because he has Mingyu gasping along with him at all the same parts. Wonwoo tears up at some of the scenes, and actually starts crying at the end, and Minygu takes a look at him and starts to smile.

 

“I didn’t know you had such a soft heart.”

 

“Shut up,” Wonwoo grumbles, and reaches up to wipe a stray tear.

 

“I think it’s cute,” Mingyu says. “Do you like movies like these then?”

 

“At least they’re worth watching, a lot better than those with pointless violence and unnecessary noise,” Wonwoo shrugs.

 

This provides them conversation fodder for the next few hours, and they spend it learning about each other; their hobbies, interests, favourites, dislikes.

 

Wonwoo learns that Mingyu has a younger sister, likes soccer – any ball games really, the colour red, and is _really_ good at fixing things. He learns about how when Mingyu was younger, he accidentally broke his sister’s bicycle, and in order to stop her crying, he spent six hours trying to fix it on his own, and it worked. He learns that Mingyu is one of those people who always try to see the positive side of anything – people, situations, _everything_.

 

Mingyu learns that Wonwoo has a younger brother, loves reading, likes the colour blue, and writes in his free time. He learns that Wonwoo likes going for karaoke, but hasn’t gone in a while, and doesn’t want to go with Seungkwan because _‘Seungkwan sings too well for karaoke’_. He learns that Wonwoo can be really shy at times, and it’s because of a childhood incident that he doesn’t really know about yet, and doesn’t want to push _too_ much for information.

 

By the time they reach Paris, Wonwoo is starving. He doesn’t admit this to Mingyu, because he knows for a fact that he’d just get an earful from the other. They check into their hotel, and it’s a nice little suite with two bedrooms that they get to share.

 

Wonwoo checks _kmasisseogyu_ after he unpacks a bit, just to see if there’s anything on the blog that might be useful in Paris. To his surprise, he finds out that there’s a post from the day before, informing readers that _kmasisseogyu_ will be in Paris for a few days as well, which is, well, a nice coincidence.

 

There’s no recent post yet, so he leaves a comment on the update post.

 

**PARIS BOUND - POSTED BY KMASISSEOGYU at 8:37PM, 12/02/2016**

 

Comments (12):

 

  1. _sleepywoo_ wrote: Oh wow! I’m in paris for the weekend too!! I hope you have a good Valentine’s :)



 

They spend the evening walking around the area outside their hotel, and manage to find a nice café to have dinner. Mingyu makes small talk throughout it all, and Wonwoo finds himself enjoying their quiet conversation, which is not very Wonwoo-like at all. Usually, he’s too busy to find time to even _think_ about what he wants to eat for dinner, let alone have time to converse about nothing important.

 

It’s _very nice_.

 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

For the first time in his life, Wonwoo actually finds attending a fashion show _fun_. See, when he goes for events like these, he focuses on the fashion and the people around him. Meaning, he’s usually either searching for inspiration or making connections and talking business. It’s not exactly boring per se; it’s just all very proper and professional.

 

He’s never had a Kim Mingyu by his side, whispering things like “Can you imagine _Seungkwan_ wearing that?” or “Minghao would throw a fit if he knew how they let that material be paired with _that_.” It makes Wonwoo giggle a few times, which he covers with a hand over his mouth.

 

Mingyu learns that Wonwoo knows conversational English, and enough to help them get through some of the comments during the show. So he makes Wonwoo translate for him everything he knows, and only laughs a _little_ at Wonwoo’s accent.

 

There’s a moment when the lights dim, and only a single spotlight is turned on, and when Wonwoo is looking at Mingyu, it highlights the outline of Mingyu’s face – his sharp nose and jaw and everything.

 

 _Huh, he could actually be a model_ , Wonwoo thinks absentmindedly. He gets a shock when Mingyu lets out a small laugh and nods.

“I’ve heard that one before.”

 

Wonwoo wants to _die_.

 

“I said that out loud, didn’t I?” His face feels like it’s on fire, and he’s thankful that it’s probably too dark for Mingyu to see.

 

“It’s okay, I think you could be a model too, if you ever wanted to try,” Mingyu replies warmly, and Wonwoo can almost _hear_ the smile in his words.

 

 _Why_ did he think bringing Mingyu along as a plus one was a good idea?

 

“I don’t think the Korean market would be very responsive to this design yet, to be honest,” Mingyu points at a bright purple top in the catalogue that they were given before the fashion show. It features a lacy design with too bright polka dots and is, in Wonwoo’s opinion, a mess. He hums in agreement. They’re standing around in the reception area after the show, where other leading fashion experts and icons are mixing around, holding champagne glasses and making small conversation.

 

“Jeon Wonwoo, it’s nice to see you again,” a gentle voice greets in Korean, and the pair looks up from the open catalogue that Wonwoo is holding.

 

“Hyung!” He greets warmly, and the two exchange a hug, leaving Mingyu feeling just slightly excluded.

 

“I see you brought company this time round,” Jeonghan says with a bright smile, and nods at Mingyu.

 

“Yeah, he’s my new personal assistant, Kim Mingyu,” Wonwoo gestures at him.

 

“Yoon Jeonghan,” Jeonghan extends a hand towards Mingyu, which he takes.

 

“Kim Mingyu, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

“We met at a fashion show like this one a few years back, but that was in New York. We’ve worked together before,” Wonwoo offers as an explanation, smiling.

 

“You don’t travel with your translator anymore?” Wonwoo asks, directing the question at Jeonghan.

 

“Nah, he’s here, mingling with the rest, I told him I was going to look for you.”

 

Wonwoo nods. “We should have dinner or something, it’s been a while.”

 

“You haven’t changed your number right? I’ll text you; maybe we could make dinner plans tonight? I’m going off to London tomorrow morning.”

 

“Nope I haven’t, that sounds great! We’ll wait for your text then,” Wonwoo says excitedly.

 

Jeonghan smiles and dips his head as a goodbye, but as he passes by Wonwoo, he leans in to whisper into his ear. “You looked like you were actually enjoying the show this time round, it’s got something to do with the Mingyu guy, right?”

 

Wonwoo is taken aback, and Jeonghan simply laughs as he pats Wonwoo’s shoulder and walks off.

 

Mingyu gives him a questioning look, and Wonwoo shrugs it off. “Just Jeonghan joking around, it’s nothing.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t really buy it, because he sees the way Wonwoo’s cheeks colour slightly, and tries not to think too hard about what Jeonghan might have said.

 

“If you say so,” Mingyu eyes the refreshments table at the other side of the room and gives a cheeky smile. “Why don’t we see what else they have to offer?”

 

Wonwoo can’t reject Mingyu – he doesn’t _know_ how to, so he lets himself be dragged along, mumbling ‘hellos’ along the way to people who recognise him.

 

“Oh my god they have fruit tarts, that’s like, one of my favourites,” Mingyu’s eyes light up when he sees the small desserts laid out in neat rows, with different toppings of strawberry, kiwi and probably mango.

 

“These are divine,” Mingyu closes his eyes and savours a strawberry one he places into his mouth. Wonwoo can’t help but let out a laugh, because Mingyu looks _adorable_.

 

A lady in a red jumpsuit with a plunging neckline stops by them and grabs Wonwoo’s arm. They hold a short conversation in English, where she laughs loudly and smiles too much, while the answering smiles on Wonwoo’s face are the most polite and uncomfortable Mingyu has ever witnessed. So he steps slightly closer to Wonwoo, and waits impatiently for her to leave.

 

“Who was that?”

 

“A Jean something, I couldn’t catch her last name,” Wonwoo shrugs.

 

“What did she want?”

 

 _She said you were cute and wanted your number but I told her you were taken,_ but white lies don’t hurt anyone, right?

 

“She liked our outfits, and asked where we made them. I told her they were ours,” Wonwoo lies easily.

 

“Ah, that’s nice of her, you should have let me say thanks, I know how to do at least that in English,” Mingyu complains, and Wonwoo tries his best not to show that he’s lying.

 

They don’t stay around for too long, and take a slow walk back to the hotel they’re staying at. MIngyu had, after all, chosen it due to its short distance to the event.

 

 **cheonsahan:** how about dinner at cinq mars at 8pm? I’ve heard the food there is pretty good!! it’s on josh’s recommendation  
**wonwooooo:** I can’t believe you haven’t changed your id, hyung. And sure that sounds perfect!  
**cheonsahan:** shut up I have two phones and this is my personal  
**wonwooooo:** So Grateful His Honour has Blessed me with such Privilege  
**cheonsahan:** that was so cringeworthy and not funny. see you and your bf later :)  
**wonwooooo:** NOT MY BF

 

They have a nice dinner – Wonwoo enjoys a beef stew while Mingyu tries a beef tenderloin dish, and the pair share French profiteroles for dessert. Mingyu is introduced to Jeonghan’s translator, Joshua. He’s Korean, but was born in Los Angeles, and met Jeonghan on an internship at the company Jeonghan was working at. They make a good duo, and have become good friends along the way.

 

Wonwoo genuinely likes talking to Jeonghan. Despite his young age, the elder still has a vast knowledge of the fashsion industry, and treats Wonwoo as if he were his own pupil of sorts. Wonwoo may be the current manager of Kim Designs, but he knows for a fact that Jeonghan has more experience and contacts in the industry than he will ever dream to possess.

 

“You’re really close to Jeonghan-ssi,” Mingyu notes as they make their way back to their hotel, both tired from the day’s activities. Wonwoo nods.

 

“I have a lot of respect for him, for getting to where he is all on his own.”

 

“Well, you’ve got to where you are without any help yourself, I’d say that’s pretty impressive,” Mingyu replies.

 

“I guess,” Wonwoo shrugs.

 

“Don’t discredit yourself,” Mingyu nudges him gently, giving him an encouraging smile.

 

Wonwoo maybe wishes he could capture Mingyu’s smile in a photograph.

 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

For the first time in his life, Wonwoo actually feels like he’s experiencing what Valentines’ Day should be like if he was in a relationship.

 

They spend Sunday morning in the Louvre; a museum he’s only ever fantasised about visiting. He doesn’t necessarily understand all of the artwork that’s on display, but Mingyu makes the trip more interesting than it would have if he had gone alone.

 

They decide to have a late lunch, because the first few restaurants they walk into are packed, probably due to the Valentines’ Day crowd. They visit Luxembourg, and spend a solid two hours admiring the flora and fauna. Mingyu starts a game of tag in the middle of one of the open lawns, and they spend a solid twenty minutes running around chasing each other.

 

Wonwoo leaves the Gardens with over 300 new photos in his camera roll, of nature and of Kim Mingyu. It’s no big deal.

 

They end up getting sandwiches from a cart as an extremely late lunch, because both are too tired and lazy to find a proper restaurant to dine in.

 

“We’re having a nice dinner tonight, I found a place,” Mingyu says casually, when they’re sitting side-by-side finishing their food.

 

Wonwoo raises an eyebrow. “You found a place?”

 

“Mhmm, the food will be good, I swear,” Mingyu flashes him a toothy grin.

 

Wonwoo ignores the warm feeling that blossoms in his stomach.

 

“I’d have thought everything would be fully booked,” he says casually, choosing to look at his sandwich instead of Mingyu.

 

“I have my ways,” Mingyu says, and Wonwoo can almost _hear_ him smiling.

 

After their simple meal, they continue walking around, taking obnoxious touristy photos and being way too enthusiastic about the boutique gift shops they come across.

 

They chance upon a small chocolate shop, and there’s a small crowd inside. Wonwoo figures they’re probably boyfriends who forgot to buy gifts earlier. He’s about to walk past it, when Mingyu tugs at his arm and looks at him excitedly.

 

“We should totally get chocolates.”

 

Wonwoo only arches an eyebrow in response.

 

“C’mon, it’s Valentines’ Day, getting chocolates is a must,” Mingyu half-whines. Wonwoo doesn’t know how to reject Mingyu, so they end up walking into the small establishment. There are boxes and boxes of chocolate lining the shelves, and Wonwoo notices that the running theme in the store is currently red, pink and heart-shapes.

 

They leave with two different boxes of _expensive_ assorted chocolate, and by then, it’s nearly half past 5 in the evening. They walk to the nearest taxi stand to wait for a cab, so they have time to freshen up for dinner back at their hotel. Mingyu opens one of the boxes of chocolate while they’re waiting in line, and pops one into his mouth before taking another out and brings it to Wonwoo’s lips.

 

“Say ah,” he says, grinning.

  
Wonwoo only rolls his eyes before accepting the piece of chocolate, pleasantly surprised when he bites into it and tastes the caramel that oozes from it.

 

“Told you we had to get chocolates,” Mingyu says triumphantly.

 

Mingyu tells Wonwoo to dress up for dinner, so he puts on a white dress shirt and black pants, and makes the effort to style his hair up. Mingyu’s probably put in a lot of effort to get them a table on Valentines’ day, the least he can do is dress nicely, right?

 

Mingyu emerges from his room wearing a white dress shirt with grey plaid pants, and Wonwoo tries to pretend he’s not totally losing his cool.

 

Seriously, it’s _unfair_ that Mingyu already looks good without putting in effort. When he _does_ , it only makes Wonwoo feel incredibly inadequate.

 

“You ready for dinner?” Mingyu asks with a wide smile, and Wonwoo only nods, because that’s all he can trust himself to do without embarrassing himself.

 

They’re dining at Epicure, and Wonwoo’s jaw literally drops open when they arrive at the restaurant.

 

“You managed to get us a table _here_?”

 

“Am I amazing or what?” Mingyu says cheekily, enjoying Wonwoo’s reaction.

 

“ _How_?” Wonwoo splutters, admiring the entrance of the establishment.

 

“I have my ways,” Mingyu laughs, and tugs on Wonwoo’s arm. “C’mon, we can’t let our table go to someone else, can we?”

 

Wonwoo replies with a negative, and they head in to find their table.

Wonwoo’s prepared for a nice dinner in a fancy restaurant, but he’s not prepared for the candle-lit atmosphere, or the soft romantic music playing in the background, or the way Mingyu seems completely unaffected by the entire dinner situation.

 

He lets Mingyu pick their dinner, because he trusts the younger’s taste.

 

They have a starter of stuffed macaroni with black truffle and duck foie gras, with veal being the highlight of their main course and dessert made of chocolate sorbet infused with lemongrass.

 

The thing is, the food is more than palatable, and the company more than enjoyable. In fact, it’s just _too_ perfect.

 

It’s only when they’re on their way back to the hotel that Wonwoo becomes more subdued, because it’s then that reality hits him. When they get back to Seoul, it’s no more dinner dates or exploring museums, no more chasing each other in gardens or visiting chocolate shops. It’s back to reading proposals and attending meetings, back to having responsibilities and back to Wonwoo and Mingyu being colleagues, nothing more.

 

That’s the thing that hits him the hardest.

 

Mingyu isn’t his _boyfriend_. Mingyu agreed to come on this trip with him to gain more work experience, and because he’s Wonwoo’s assistant. Mingyu’s being nice to him because that’s just the way Mingyu _is_ – that’s why everyone else at work adores their newest addition to the team.

 

Wonwoo hates himself a little for forgetting that.

 

“I hope you enjoyed dinner,” Mingyu says, tone uncertain, when they’re back in their suite and Wonwoo’s just going to step in his room.

 

“I really did, thank you for getting us a table,” Wonwoo says earnestly, but can’t bring himself to hold Mingyu’s gaze for long.

 

Mingyu’s forehead creases, and Wonwoo stays quiet.

 

“Are you feeling unwell?”

 

“I think I’m just nervous about the flight tomorrow,” Wonwoo lies smoothly, and for the first time in his life, he’s actually thankful he has aviophobia.

 

“Oh,” Mingyu sounds relieved. “Actually, I forgot to tell you. I helped us to check in earlier, and they upgraded us to business class seats, so it might be more comfortable for you,” he ends with a small smile.

 

“Thanks, good night,” Wonwoo forces his lips to turn upwards, and promptly slips into his room, shutting the door behind him.

 

Neither of them gets much sleep that night.

 

 

☄☄☄

 

Wonwoo remembers to take his pills this time, so he falls asleep before the plane takes off. Mingyu assumes that his change in mood is simply due to his phobia, so he chooses not to let himself worry too much, because he’d rather believe that Wonwoo’s sudden standoffish attitude is due to that, and not anything else.

 

He adjusts the blanket that Wonwoo’s using from time to time, when it falls, because he knows Wonwoo gets cold easily.

 

Wonwoo wakes up when they’re about two thirds into their flight, and it’s dark because it’s night time in Paris, so the cabin lights are dim. Mingyu’s watching a film on his iPad though, and he looks over when Wonwoo stretches, putting the movie on pause and pulling out his earpieces.

 

“You okay?” Mingyu whispers, leaning in closer.

 

Wonwoo shakes his head. Somehow, with the lights dimmed, it makes him feel even more claustrophobic. They have a bit more space compared to the flight to Paris, because they’re travelling in business class, but it does little to help his anxiety.

 

“Here,” Mingyu reaches over to place an earpiece in Wonwoo’s ear, and scoots slightly closer to him. “We can watch this together.”

 

They do, and Wonwoo tries to focus on the comedy, but he finds more comfort in Mingyu’s close warmth, and the way Mingyu laughs quietly, his chest rising and falling with the action.

 

Wonwoo chooses to focus on that instead, and leans in closer, causing their arms to brush together. Mingyu doesn’t comment, and they watch the rest of the movie in that fashion, arms touching.

 

Wonwoo doesn’t break out in a panic attack the rest of the flight home.

 

It’s just before noon when they land in Seoul, and it takes a while for them to clear immigration.

 

“Do you want to grab some lunch?” Mingyu asks as they pull their luggage along, walking out of the arrival gate.

 

“I think I’ll pass, I’m feeling exhausted, I’ll go home to rest,” Wonwoo says apologetically. He’s grateful he can use his flying phobia as an excuse to get home as soon as possible.

 

“Oh,” is Mingyu’s simple reply, and he sounds slightly disappointed. “Yeah, you should get some rest. I’ll see you at work tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, don’t be late,” Wonwoo tries to joke, already feeling awful for turning Mingyu down.

 

“I would never,” Mingyu flashes him a smile, and they say their goodbyes; each taking a taxi back to his respective apartment.

 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

 **Jeju’s #1:** how was your trip with mingyu-hyung??  
**seokminzz:** u guys are coming to work tomorrow right  
**Jeju’s #1:** did you buy us gifts I expect presents  
**m8nghao:** I heard from gyu that you guys had fun!! SEND US PICS

 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

Wonwoo arrives to work on Wednesday with apprehension and braces himself for what might greet him. With people like Seungkwan and Seokmin around, one has to be prepared for any kind of ambush or attack.

 

There should be a science paper written on this.

 

The moment he steps into the office after scanning his thumbprint to be granted access into the office, a way-too-cheerful redhead greets him.

 

“You dyed your hair?” Wonwoo asks in surprise.

 

“Yeah, don’t I look amazing?” Seungkwan replies, and tosses his head to the side, showing off the cherry shade.

 

Wonwoo snorts, but admits that the younger looks pretty good.

 

“Who are you trying to impress?”

 

“Um hyung, I want to look good for _myself_ , if I’m going to look in the mirror everyday to see the same reflection, it needs to be _attractive_.”

 

It makes Wonwoo burst out laughing, but he’s genuinely not surprised. It _is_ Seungkwan he’s talking to after all.

 

“Fair enough,” Wonwoo concedes, nodding.

 

Seungkwan gives him a sly look, and walks closer. “ _Spill_.”

 

“What?”

 

“How was your honeymoon with Mingyu?”

 

“Honey-what?” Wonwoo splutters.

 

Seungkwan grins. “You guys were in _Paris_ on _Valentines’ Day_ , that’s like, honeymoon material, hyung. Surely you guys did _something_.”

 

Wonwoo thinks about their trip to the Louvre and the Luxembourg Gardens, their trip to the chocolate store and then their dinner at Epicure. He shrugs.

 

“It was nice, we walked around and had dinner,” Wonwoo shrugs.

 

Wonwoo hears the doors to the office sliding open, and he turns around to look, finding Mingyu standing at the entrance.

 

“Mingyu!” Seungkwan pushes his way past Wonwoo, and goes to meet him. “How was Paris? Wonwoo’s being selfish, he’s not telling what happened.”

 

“Is that so?” Mingyu walks in, looking at Wonwoo with an expression he can’t decipher.

 

Wonwoo manages a small smile. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Mingyu replies. He holds up a bag of pastries. “I brought some for everyone.”

 

“This is why you’re my favourite,” Seungkwan says happily, grabbing the bag of food.

 

Before giving the bag up, Mingyu pulls out a croissant, and tosses it to Wonwoo. “I bet you haven’t eaten breakfast yet, Manager Jeon.”

 

“Thanks,” Wonwoo catches it, and heads upstairs to his office. The moment he enters his room, he closes the automatic blinds, and leans heavily against the door.

 

Wonwoo doesn’t know if what happened in Paris was just a holiday to Mingyu, because to him, it felt like so much more.

 

Later in the afternoon, there’s a knock on Wonwoo’s door, and without thinking much about it, he calls out a “Come in.”

 

“Hi,” comes an all too familiar voice, and Wonwoo looks up in surprise.

 

“Hey.”

 

Wonwoo’s cringing internally at how horribly awkward it seems.

 

“Um, I just needed you to sign something,” Mingyu says uncertainly, and holds a file out in one hand.

 

“Sure, come on in.”

 

Mingyu walks over to his desk, and hands him the file, pointing at the dotted line. He waits patiently for Wonwoo to scan through the document, and takes it back when he’s done.

 

He doesn’t leave immediately, which causes Wonwoo to look up in surprise. “Do you need anything?”

 

“You haven’t had lunch yet, have you?”

 

Wonwoo shakes his head slowly, not knowing where this is going.

 

“I thought so,” Mingyu grins, “I got you a sandwich just now, when we went for lunch. You really shouldn’t skip meals, you know.”

 

He places a sandwich on Wonwoo’s desk, and Wonwoo hadn’t even realised that he had been carrying one when he walked in.

 

“I think a certain someone has told me that before,” Wonwoo picks up the sandwich, smiling. “Thanks.”

 

“No problem, boss,” Mingyu raises his fingers in a salute, and turns around to leave. He stops halfway though, and turns back to face Wonwoo.

 

“By the way…did you really mean that? In the morning?”

 

“Mean what?”

 

“That all we did in Paris was walk around and have a nice dinner?” Mingyu gives him a look that makes shivers run down his arm.

 

_Of course not._

 

But he’s not going to admit to Mingyu just how much Paris meant to him.

 

How much it still means to him.

 

“I didn’t want to give Seungkwan an entire commentary on the trip, he might have made me talk all morning.”

 

There. That doesn’t sound too bad, right?

 

“Ah…I suppose you have a point…” Mingyu trails off, tapping his fingers against the file. “I’ll see you later, I guess.” He turns around to leave, and when the door closes behind him, Wonwoo exhales heavily and leans back against his chair.

 

Staring at the sandwich, he sighs and tries to ignore the way his heart is beating way too fast. All because of a single sandwich.

 

“Get a grip, Jeon Wonwoo,” he mutters under his breath, unwrapping the sandwich.

 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

It’s two thirty-eight in the afternoon, and it’s a Monday, which means everyone is already in a bad mood, because Mondays are universally recognised as The Worst Days. The fact that they’re running late doesn’t help matters.

 

“Wonwoo, you know we’re friends and I like you, right?” Jihoon walks up to Wonwoo, one hand on his hip and the other holding his camera, frustration colouring his question.

 

Wonwoo nods, already cringing on the inside.

 

“But I swear, if Jun doesn’t get here in _fifteen_ minutes, I’m not talking to you for a month,” the shorter man sends him a withering glare.

 

“Got it,” he says meekly.

 

Despite Jihoon’s height, he’s definitely one of the scariest and most intimidating people Wonwoo knows.

 

Pulling out his phone, he tries to call Jun’s manager again, but the only response is a beeping sound, which means his manager’s line is engaged.

 

Mingyu had been the one to call Wonwoo, telling him that Jun was running an hour late, and was not answering his phone. Which was very unlike Junhui, because he is a professional, and in his five years working for Kim Designs, has not once been unaccountable for.

 

It made Wonwoo rush down to the photoshoot location immediately.

 

“C’mon, pick up,” Wonwoo mutters under his breath, calling Jun again. The line rings, but no one answers.

 

Mingyu walks up to him, worry evident in his expression. “Manager Jeon, the other model is getting quite vocal about um, the delay.”

 

Wonwoo is _this_ close to having a mental breakdown. Today is not his day.

 

“I don’t understand why –“

 

His phone rings, and when he sees it’s Jun’s manager, he immediately hits the green button, ready to demand answers.

 

“Where –“

 

“Wonwoo, I’m so sorry this is so late,” Ailee, Jun’s manager, says frantically, her words tumbling out. “I’ve been looking for him since noon, and he wasn’t answering his phone, and I only thought of going to his place only half an hour ago. I found him unconscious and bleeding, I think he slipped and fell, I’m not sure. I’m at the hospital. I know he had a shoot, but my phone died just as I was about to call you, and I only just managed to find a charger, I’m so, so sorry,” she breathes heavily after she’s done talking, and Wonwoo lifts a hand to massage the bridge of his nose.

 

“He’s in the hospital now? Have they diagnosed him, do they know what’s wrong?” is the first thing he thinks of saying, because Wonwoo’s a decent human being before he’s a manager.

 

“I don’t know, I couldn’t process what they said earlier, I’ll find out and let you know. I’m really so sorry.”

 

The only reason Wonwoo doesn’t start getting angry with her is because he can detect the desperation and anxiety and apology in her voice.

 

“Okay, just let me know how he is, I’ll go to the hospital later. I’ll try sort things out here,” he ends the call, feeling more stressed than ever.

 

“Jun-ssi is in the hospital?” Mingyu asks, his forehead creasing.

 

“JUN’S IN THE WHERE?” Jihoon reappears beside Mingyu, his face unreadable.

 

“I’m sorry, he passed out at home, that’s why we haven’t been able to con-”

 

Jihoon brings a palm to his face, and stands like that for a while.

 

“You know my schedule for the rest of this month is full, right?”

 

“Yes,” Wonwoo replies.

 

“You know we won’t be able to book this studio for at least the next two months, right?”

 

“Yes,” Wonwoo says again. He didn’t know, but he figures it’s better to agree with the photographer at the moment.

 

“You know you need your photos in a week for your magazine this month, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Jihoon doesn’t say anything for a while, and then slowly, very slowly, looks up at Mingyu.

 

“How tall are you?”

 

“186cm…” Mingyu replies slowly.

 

“Okay, great, you’ll be Jun for today,” Jihoon says decisively, and raises his arms and clicks his fingers together.

 

“Makeup, wardrobe, give him what Jun was supposed to wear, now!”

 

Mingyu stares at him, open-mouthed. “Um, Jihoon-ssi, I don’t have any experience-”

 

“Just follow my directions, okay? I’m a good photographer; you don’t need to be anything but a good listener. Now go change before we run out of time,” Jihoon says firmly, giving Mingyu a challenging look that clearly says, “Try to argue with me and you’re dead”.

 

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo with a slightly terrified expression, and Wonwoo can only give him a small smile in response. Well, he did say in Paris that Mingyu was fit to be a model.

 

“Sorry,” he mouths to the younger, who lets himself be led by a staff member, probably to get changed.

 

Jihoon goes off to fix his cameras, and Wonwoo takes out his phone to text Ailee.

 

 **wonwooooo:** let me know how jun is, okay?  
**Ailee:** Okay, again, I’m so sorry. How’s the photoshoot?  
**wonwooooo:** jihoon made mingyu fill in for jun  
**Ailee:** Thank goodness, I’ll make sure Jun thanks him properly.

 

A commotion causes Wonwoo to look up from his phone, and all he sees is the second model wearing a cross look on his face, walking towards Jihoon.

 

“Are you telling me I have to model with someone who has no experience whatsoever?”

 

“Minchul-ssi, we have no other choice-”

 

“I was told that I would be working with Junhui,” Minchul says defiantly, folding his arms.

 

Wonwoo steps forward when he sees that Jihoon is about to blow his top.

 

“Minchul-ssi, please understand, Junhui won’t be able to make it because he’s in the hospital right now,” Wonwoo says evenly.

 

“Okay, and you weren’t able to find another replacement who’s a professional too? Aren’t you guys supposed to be professionals?”

 

And okay, Wonwoo was certainly not expecting this.

 

“You know the industry you work in, Minchul-ssi, please understand-”

 

Minchul reaches out and pokes Wonwoo in the chest.

 

“You idiot, do you have any idea who I am?”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t get angry very often, but he feels himself fuming. “Look here, it’s not like we could have prevented what happened to Jun, accidents happen, you have to be more flexible-“

 

“Now you’re telling _me_ what I should be doing? Do I need to beat some sense into you?” Minchul’s voice is raised, and reaches out to poke Wonwoo again, causing him to step backwards to prevent himself from falling.

 

“Excuse-”

 

Wonwoo notices Mingyu approaching them, and when he reaches, Minchul opens his mouth to say something, but doesn’t get the chance to, because Mingyu throws a punch at the model’s jaw, causing him to stagger backwards. He brings a hand out to clutch at his jaw, and Wonwoo sees that his bottom lip is bleeding.

 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?” Minchul seethes, and Wonwoo is taken aback by how livid Mingyu looks.

 

“Do you honestly think,” Mingyu says, his voice deathly quiet, “that we expected for this to happen?”

 

“I’ll sue you,” Minchul spits out, glaring daggers at Mingyu.

 

“You can try,” Mingyu scoffs. “But I’ll let the police know how unreasonable you were being and how you started pushing him, and called him an “idiot”. I’ll let them know you threatened to, I quote, “beat some sense” into him. That’s both verbal assault and unlawful use of force, which means you can be charged on two counts, and we can see how this situation appears in the eyes of the law. There are employees here who will willingly volunteer as witnesses, and then we can see whether you’ll get a really hefty fine or some time doing corrective work or both. Let’s not forget how this will damage your reputation as well, and we’ll see who would want to hire you after this, shall we?”

 

Mingyu glares at the model, moving to stand next to Wonwoo.

 

Wonwoo doesn’t know how to process what just happened. Kim Mingyu just became a hundred times more attractive, and Wonwoo does not know how to deal with his feelings.

 

This is not okay.

 

“You’re crazy,” Minchul finally spits out. “I quit.”

 

He turns to walk away, and everyone watches him leave with both amusement and amazement, because no one had expected Mingyu to well, do _that_.

 

“Oh my god,” Wonwoo says a while after Minchul leaves, because it hits him then that there’s no one that can fill his spot.

 

“What?” Mingyu looks at him.

 

“We can’t – I don’t know –“ Wonwoo splutters, waving his hands about, “There’s no way we are going to find a replacement for _him_.”

 

“You could do it,” Mingyu says simply, and Wonwoo gapes at him.

 

“No.”

 

“Don’t you remember what I said in Paris?” Mingyu grins, and starts pushing Wonwoo towards makeup and wardrobe.

 

“Jeon Wonwoo, we don’t have much time and I swear on my life, I’m trying my best to not get angry,” Jihoon says sharply, which causes Wonwoo to snap out of his floundering.

 

“You heard the man,” Mingyu winks at Wonwoo and pulls at his arm. “We’ll just figure out this modelling thing together.”

 

The only reason Wonwoo stops protesting is not because he’s afraid of Jihoon, but because Mingyu winking at him leaves him unable to protest, and he forgets the words he’s supposed to use to do so.

 

Twenty minutes later, Jihoon informs them that they only have about 90 minutes left in that studio, and Wonwoo’s dressed in a plaid suit with his eyebrows drawn and his face contoured – the most amount of makeup he has ever had on his face.

 

It’s exciting, but also a bit terrifying, because Wonwoo doesn’t know what to do.

 

“Okay, hurry, _please_ ,” Jihoon says impatiently, and Wonwoo rushes out to the set.

 

“We’ve taken Mingyu’s individual shots, so it’s your turn,” Jihoon points to the spot in front of his camera. “Just stand there put your hands in the trouser pockets, and look at the camera.”

 

Wonwoo does that, and Jihoon exhales.

 

“Turn sideways a little, and move your left foot slightly forward, and like, I don’t know, smoulder at the camera, okay?” Jihoon says from behind the camera and Wonwoo feels like dying.

 

Mingyu’s standing beside Jihoon, and shoots Wonwoo a thumbs up.

 

They spend ten more minutes taking photos of Wonwoo, with Jihoon barking out instructions like “Look slightly left to the camera, and try to look disinterested, but really focused at the same time” or “Pretend I just told you the funniest joke and laugh.”

 

Wonwoo stops feeling self-conscious halfway, because he has no time to feel shy and try to listen to Jihoon at the same time, so he focuses on getting the right facial expressions and poses.

 

It’s only when Jihoon asks Mingyu to step into the frame that Wonwoo’s loses a bit of his cool, because Jihoon tells Mingyu to put his hand over Wonwoo’s shoulder and tells the both of them to smoulder at the camera. Another shot has Wonwoo resting his chin on Mingyu’s shoulder and Wonwoo doesn’t know if he should be thankful or frustrated.

 

It gets worse when they bring out a couch. It starts out not too bad, with them just sitting next to each other, feet on the ground, hands on their laps. That one was easy, because Jihoon had told them to go with blank expressions. Then he tells Mingyu to lay sideways on the couch, and to prop his face up using his hand, and Wonwoo misses Jihoon’s instruction to him because he’s busy staring at Mingyu.

 

Really, it’s _unfair_.

 

When it’s over, Wonwoo exhales a sigh of relief, and Jihoon goes over to clap him on the back.

 

“You know, I never thought that you of all people would be modelling for me one day,” he says, amusement clear in his tone.

 

“You’re scary, you know that?” Wonwoo says sourly, and Jihoon laughs.

 

“I know; it’s one of my best qualities. But yeah, I thought I should let you know that you and Mingyu look really good together.”

 

That makes Wonwoo start to cough violently, because he chokes on his own saliva. “W-What?”

 

“Like on camera, you complement each other really well,” Jihoon says casually, and reaches out to pat Wonwoo on the back. “Like, he’s got that really innocent look and you’ve got a really sensual one, and when you put that together it makes a nice balance. Plus, you guys make it look like there’s sexual tension between you two, so I didn’t have to work you too hard on facial expressions,” Jihoon shrugs. “Makes my job a lot easier.”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t know what to say.

 

“Relax, I’m not saying you guys are actually dating, I’m just saying you look good together,” Jihoon shoves at Wonwoo’s shoulder, and Wonwoo lets out a nervous laugh.

 

“Thanks? I guess?”

 

“Whatever, I’ll see you soon for lunch or something, yeah? I have another appointment to get to,” Jihoon pats his arm twice and turns to grab his equipment.

 

“Yeah, text me.”

 

“Also, tell Seungkwan to stop sending me pictures of fucking memes on kakaotalk, it drives me nuts,” Jihoon says seriously, but it makes Wonwoo let out a laugh.

 

“At least he only sends you memes, he tortures me on a daily basis in the chatroom.”

 

They share an eye roll before Jihoon finally turns to leave.

 

It’s a while before Mingyu comes over to join him, after sorting out more administrative details with the staff.

 

“Okay, they’ll send us the pictures in three days, and I’ll sort out the contract with Minchul. He’s not one of our long-term models, so I doubt it’d be anything messy,” Mingyu reports diligently.

 

“Thanks, Mingyu,” Wonwoo hesitates before asking. “Are you okay?”

 

Mingyu gives him a confused look.

 

“Your hand,” Wonwoo frowns, “Did you get hurt?”

 

Mingyu laughs and holds out his hand, opening and closing his fingers. “I’ll be okay, he deserved to be punched, anyway.”

 

“Let me see,” Wonwoo reaches out for Mingyu’s hand, and turns it over in his, making sure there aren’t bruises or cuts.

 

When he lets go of Mingyu’s hand, Mingyu gives him a strange look, which makes him feel suddenly extremely self-conscious.

 

“Sorry, I was just…concerned, is all,” Wonwoo coughs out, and Mingyu shakes his head.

 

“It’s okay, thanks for caring,” he grins.

 

 _Mingyu really needs to stop doing_ that _._

“Do you want to have dinner together? Since it’s already kinda late?” Mingyu asks as they’re walking out of the building.

 

“Ah, I can’t today,” Wonwoo says, and almost immediately, Mingyu’s face falls. “I really need to get back to check some paperwork. But if you’re free, we could have dinner on Wednesday? My treat, for saving me from Minchul.”

 

It doesn’t take long for Mingyu’s signature toothy smile to reappear. “I’m holding you up to that, Manager Jeon.”

 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

**GINKGO AVENUE - POSTED BY KMASISSEOGYU at 11:03PM, 19/02/2016**

Comments (29):

 

  1. _sleepywoo_ wrote: kmasisseogyu-nim!! would you have any places to recommend if I want to bring someone out for a nice thank-you dinner? thank you :)



_kmasisseogyu_ replied: sleepywoo-nim, you could check out my tag under “fav: fine dining”, none of them will disappoint and they’re all my favourites! Good luck ~

 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

Wonwoo goes through the tag that the food blogger recommends him, and finds a grand total of five restaurants on said list. He reads through every review, and settles on what seems to be the blogger’s favourite. After all, it has to be good – if he had to pick a person to pick his meals for him for the rest of his life, he would pick kmasisseogyu. For the simple reason that he’s enjoyed every place he’s visited thanks to the blog.

 

 **wonwooooo:** hey mingyu, I’ve picked a restaurant, 7pm on wednesday okay?

 **mingew:** sure boss!! I’m looking forward to it ^^

 

Wednesday evening finds Wonwoo and Mingyu standing in front of _Jungsik Dang_ , a Korean restaurant that also has a branch in New York aside from its original one in Seoul. It’s usually busy, but not impossible to get a table for.

 

Mingyu’s eyes literally are shining when he sees where they’re eating.

 

“Manager Jeon, you did do your research,” he says jokingly, and nudges Wonwoo in the shoulder.

 

“I don’t get to enjoy my meals very often, but when I do, I know where to eat,” Wonwoo says triumphantly. Okay, so he owes his knowledge to a certain food blog, but Mingyu doesn’t have to know that.

 

They enjoy their dinner, and it very much reminds Wonwoo of their time in Paris. Somehow, it feels easier to talk to Mingyu, where there’s no one else and he knows for a fact that the other is there because of him and for his company. It helps him feel less insecure about Mingyu

 

It’s nice, and it leaves him with a nostalgic sense of longing when their dessert comes and finishes.

 

“Did you know that this place is one of my favourite restaurants?” Mingyu asks casually, when they’re walking out of the restaurant.

 

“Oh really?” Wonwoo asks in genuine surprise.

 

“Mhmm, the first time I came here, it was with my parents and it was just really nice,” Mingyu explains.

 

“Then I’m glad, because this _was_ supposed to be a ‘thank you’ dinner.”

 

Wonwoo tries not to let himself sound too disappointed that said dinner is over.

 

“In any case, I’m touched by the gesture, you really didn’t have to,” Mingyu says earnestly.

 

It starts to pour heavily just as they reach the doorstep of the restaurant, and Wonwoo turns to him with a curious expression.

 

“Do you want a lift home?”

 

“No, no, it’s okay-“

 

“It’s raining so heavily though,” Wonwoo responds, eyebrows raised.

 

“I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.”

 

Wonwoo tuts in response. “Don’t be silly, I’ll give you a lift back. But I don’t have an umbrella…”

 

Without any warning, Mingyu reaches out to grab Wonwoo’s hand, and laces their fingers together.

 

“We’ll make a run for it, shall we?” He asks cheekily, teeth showing. Wonwoo’s mouth drops open in surprise, and his heart starts to race at the warm feeling of Mingyu’s hand in his.

 

“At the count of 3. 1, 2, 3!” Mingyu only grins before taking off, Wonwoo’s hand in his.

 

Wonwoo only follows mutely, not able to trust himself with words. He vaguely notes the change in temperature thanks to the rain beating down on him, but he doesn’t really register how his clothes start to get soaking wet, and how his fringe starts to cover his eyes, dripping water so his vision is blurry.

 

It’s only when they reach his car, which to be honest, isn’t parked too far from the restaurant, that Mingyu lets go of Wonwoo’s hand. Wonwoo’s jilted back into a cold, wet reality, and he blinks when he sees Mingyu bent over, leaning against his car and laughing.

 

“I’m sorry,” Mingyu gasps, “I can pay for your suit to be washed, you should have seen your reaction.” Mingyu starts laughing, and Wonwoo follows suit, trying to ignore the goose bumps along his arm that’s most definitely not caused by the rain.

 

“You don’t have to, I’ll get it cleaned. That was fun,” Wonwoo actually manages to get out, and they pause, looking at each other before bursting out into laughter again.

 

Wonwoo fumbles around for his car keys, and manages to fish them out of his pockets after a while.

 

When they get in, they sit for a while just staring out the glass window, before Mingyu breaks the silence.

 

“Okay, in hindsight, we could have found a better way to get to your car. Also, I’m sorry, we’re probably ruining your seats.”

 

“It’s okay, they’ll dry,” Wonwoo surprises himself with his response, because the first time Seungkwan brought food into his car had also been the last time, as he had managed to spill greasy salty fries all over the passenger seat. Wonwoo had not spoken to the younger for an entire three days.

 

It’s just that the way Mingyu is currently grinning is worth any damage to his car.

 

He turns on the engine, and reaches to turn up the heater.

 

“That was fun,” he admits to a still-smiling Mingyu. Wonwoo doesn’t know when his life started to include cheesy clichés that belong in teenage romcoms.

 

“So you’re not mad?”

 

_How could I ever be?_

 

It’s only after dropping Mingyu home that Wonwoo sits silently in his car, forehead resting against the steering wheel, and wills for his heart to calm down.

 

He doesn’t know when he started falling for Mingyu.

 

He doesn’t know how to stop falling for Mingyu.

 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

 **mingew:** hao hao

 **m8nghao:** yeah mingyu?

 **mingew:** do you remember how I told you I ran a food blog

 **m8nghao:** bitch you don’t let me forget

 **mingew:** I think wonwoo reads it

 **m8nghao:** wonwoo as in jeon wonwoo as in our boss????

 **mingew:** yeah that wonwoo

 **m8nghao:**??? explain??

 **mingew:** he took me out for dinner tonight and it was at one of my favourite places and I specifically said so in my blog post about it

 **m8nghao:** HE TOOK YOU OUT FOR DINNER????? KIM MINGYU SPILL

 **mingew:** he said he wanted to thank me uwu

 **m8nghao:** ….he’s so into you wtf he rarely takes us out for fancy meals and it’s a wEDNESDAY NIGHT WTF

 **mingew:** shut up don’t say stuff like that :-( he’s just being polite :-(

 **m8nghao:** yeah and my name isn’t xu minghao

 **m8nghao:** idk man I really think he likes you too

 **mingew:** idk… :-( :-(

 **m8nghao:** just ask him out he probably doesn’t know how dating is supposed to work since he’s doing it all backwards…..who goes on a honeymoon before the wedding??

 **mingew:** …

 **mingew:** sigh I’ll see u tomorrow hao

 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

Wonwoo doesn’t come into work the next day, or the next. Mingyu sends him a grand total of five messages, because he doesn’t know how many is _too_ many, but he’s still worried because he hasn’t received any replies, and the 1 next to his messages only inform him that Wonwoo hasn’t opened his chat.

 

“Hey Mingyu, we’re going to grab some lunch, wanna join us?” Seungkwan leans over to tap on MIngyu’s desk.

 

Mingyu looks up from his desktop with a frown on his face.

 

“Yeah, I guess…”

 

Seungkwan laughs, and it sounds more fond than mocking.

 

“You know, if you’re really that worried, you could go visit him.”

 

Mingyu looks up in surprise. “You know where he lives?”

 

“We’ve been to his before,” Seungkwan shrugs.

 

Mingyu struggles to remain calm. “And you didn’t _tell me_?”

 

Seungkwan’s eyebrows raise and he holds his hands up in defence.

 

“I mean he did say he was sick, and he usually is able to take care of himself pretty well, so I didn’t know whether I have to actually worry. I was going to give him four days at most.”

 

“What if he’s collapsed somewhere? Or hurt himself or something?” Mingyu doesn’t really care that he might sound overly concerned, and tries to ignore how Wonwoo probably did text Seungkwan to inform him about not coming in to work.

 

“You know what Wonwoo’s like. He doesn’t like burdening others or admitting that he’s not feeling well, he usually doesn’t let us help. I can give you his address, but he usually changes his passcode every now and then, so unless you know it…” Seungkwan trails off, eyeing the taller boy in slight amusement.

 

“I’ll just try my luck, I just want to make sure he’s okay,” Mingyu insists, and Seungkwan grabs a notepad from Mingyu’s desk, writing a few lines on it.

 

“Good luck, I guess I’ll see you later?” Seungkwan moves off to Seokmin’s desk, presumably to pull the other off for lunch.

 

Mingyu looks at the scribbled address on the post it and grabs his wallet and phone. He’s not going to wait around for Wonwoo to reply, because Seungkwan’s right about how Wonwoo’s the type who would never ask anyone for help.

 

Twenty-seven minutes later finds Mingyu standing outside Wonwoo’s door. He’s holding a bag of groceries to make chicken soup, and stares at the electric touch-screen number pad, biting his bottom lip.

 

He’s already tried knocking and ringing the doorbell twice, but to no response. So the next thing he tries is entering what he hopes is Wonwoo’s passcode.

 

 _0-7-1-7_. It doesn’t open.

 

He tries _1-7-0-7 **,**_ but that doesn’t work either. And he knows it’s stupid and dumb and wishful thinking, but he doesn’t know what other passcode Wonwoo might have, so he types in _0-2-1-4_ , not really expecting it to work. The thing is, the security device lets out a small sound, and he hears the door unlocking, and he blinks when he reaches out to grab the handle and the door opens.

 

There’s no way the number means the same thing to Wonwoo as it does to Mingyu. It’s just…a coincidence. That’s all.

 

Exhaling shakily, he steps in and toes off his shoes.

 

“Manager Jeon?” he calls out hesitantly at first. When there’s no reply, he walks into the apartment, closing the door behind him. Wonwoo’s apartment is full of whites and splashes of black – all very minimalist and neat. It doesn’t really surprise Mingyu.

 

“Manager Jeon?” he tries again, and peaks into the living room. He finds Wonwoo sitting at the couch, laptop balanced precariously on his lap, but his head is drooping to the side in an awkward position.

 

Mingyu sighs, because Wonwoo was probably trying to get work done, even in his condition.

 

Seungkwan may be right most of the time, but he’s definitely wrong about Wonwoo knowing how to take care of himself. To Wonwoo, a medical certificate to grant him sick leave probably simply means he can work from home instead of showing up at the office.

 

Mingyu leaves the bag of groceries on the kitchen countertop before going over to Wonwoo. He places the laptop on the coffee table in front of the couch, and adjusts Wonwoo’s position so he’s lying down. When he places his hand against Wonwoo’s forehead, he immediately frowns, because Wonwoo is _burning_. No wonder he didn’t react when Mingyu moved him around so much, he’s probably too sick to notice.

 

Hesitantly, Mingyu walks into what he thinks is Wonwoo’s bedroom, and quickly finds a face towel in one of the cupboards. He finds a basin in the cupboard under the sink in the bathroom, and fills it with cool water.

 

He walks over to Wonwoo, and sits by his side.

 

“Idiot,” he mutters under his breath, but reaches out to take Wonwoo’s hand, and rolls up the sleeves of his white sweater. Rinsing the face towel, he wipes Wonwoo’s arm, an effort to try bringing his body temperature down. He repeats the action for Wonwoo’s other arm before rinsing the towel again and wiping Wonwoo’s neck. When he’s done, he folds the towel and leaves it resting on Wonwoo’s forehead.

 

He goes back to the kitchen, and starts to take out the ingredients he brought. He’ll make chicken soup, something he’s always found to be comfort food when he’s ill. It’s a recipe he’s self-perfected over time, and it’s one of his favourites.

 

It’s done in about half an hour. Mingyu dishes out a bowl for Wonwoo, and leaves the rest in the pot for later. He leaves a note written on tissue paper, because he can’t find any scrap pieces of paper lying around, and leaves the apartment quietly.

 

_Manager Jeon,_

_I hope you don’t mind me going into your apartment for a bit, I had to check if you were okay :/ You’re having a high fever; please take a cold shower when you wake up. I’ll bring you some medicine in the evening after work!! I’ve made you some chicken soup, and you can heat up the rest in the pot if you want some more ^^ REST WELL!!_

_Mingyu_

 

Wonwoo wakes up around 7 in the evening feeling hungry and cold. When he sits up, a towel falls and he catches it in confusion. It’s then that he notices a bowl of soup on the coffee table, and picks up the piece of tissue lying beside it.

 

He lets out a laugh after reading the note, and promptly starts coughing, because his throat is dry. He sits on the couch for a while, thinking about what all of this means, but it confuses him.

 

It’s just Mingyu being nice and sweet. That’s all.

 

The bowl of soup is cold, so he decides to heat it up, because he is hungry. He doesn’t really remember the last time he ate, because he’s been too ill to be able to worry about his meals. He knows it’s something Mingyu would definitely chide him for.

 

While waiting for the pot of soup to heat up, he decides to check his phone, just in case he’s missed any important calls.

 

 **Jeju’s #1:** hyung are you okay? o.o  
**seokminzz:** yo do you want us to go over?? You can’t just send only one text saying you’re sick and then not explain??  
**m8nghao:** seungkwan used hyung…at least reply…  
**Jeju’s #1:** if we come over are u gonna let us in  >:(  
**Jeju’s #1:** also I gave mingyu your address idk how he’s gonna get in but I think he’s going anyway  
**seokminzz:** that 1 next to all of our messages really stresses me out smh  
**m8nghao:** wonwooooooooo hyung come back  
**wonwooooo:** sorry guys. I’ve been really tired sorry I haven’t replied…I was going to go to work today but I fell asleep reading emails…  
**Jeju’s #1:** YOU’RE ALIVE  
**m8nghao:** HELLO  
**Jeju’s #1:** omg can you stop being married to your work and get some rest oh my god [angry emoji] [shakes fist emoji]  
**seokminzz:** you make us worry about you on purpose right

 

Feeling slightly guilty, Wonwoo opens the chat he has with Mingyu.

 

 **mingew:** hey you’re not at work today? Are you okay?  
**mingew:** are you ill?  
**mingew:** are you eating well? if you’re sick all the more you shouldn’t skip meals!!  
**mingew:** at least reply so I know you’re okay? …  
**mingew:** sorry if I’m disturbing you…

 

Wonwoo’s about to type out a reply when his doorbell rings. Putting his phone down, he walks over to open the door.

 

“Mingyu?” Wonwoo asks in surprise, his voice slightly hoarse with lack of use.

 

“Manager Jeon, hello!” Mingyu says cheerfully, and holds up a bag. “I’ve brought some fever medication and dinner.”

 

It does _not_ make Wonwoo’s heart flutter.

 

“You didn’t really have to,” he says slowly, but he steps aside to let the other in.

 

“I wanted to,” Mingyu shrugs and enters. “Are you feeling any better?”

 

“Um,” he says dumbly, “yeah.”

 

“Haven’t you eaten?” Mingyu asks when he notes the pot on the stove.

 

“Uh, no.”

 

Without any warning, Mingyu walks up to Wonwoo and places the back of his hand on his forehead, wanting to check his temperature.

 

“Go take a cold shower okay? I’ll make dinner,” Mingyu pushes his shoulder gently and holds his finger up when Wonwoo tries to protest.

 

“ _Go_ ,” Mingyu chuckles, and Wonwoo nods before Mingyu tries to personally get him into the shower or something equally ridiculous.

 

When Wonwoo’s done with his shower, he’s shivering slightly, so he opts for a soft oversized grey sweater and a pair of black sweatpants. Yawning, he steps out of his room to walk to his kitchen. He chuckles when he hears the clattering of a pan and a soft curse.

 

“Thanks for coming over,” Wonwoo says, standing on the opposite side of the kitchen counter.

 

“Like I said, it’s not a problem. Drink that,” Mingyu nods at a bowl by the side of the counter. “It’s chicken soup.”

 

“Thanks,” Wonwoo takes the bowl and sips the soup. “This is really good, by the way.”

 

“Of course it is, I made it,” Mingyu says triumphantly, and moves over to the stove to start stirring a pot of what he’s cooking.

 

“Was there anything important that happened at work?”

 

Turning around, Mingyu looks at Wonwoo incredulously. “Really? Is that the first thing you want to know?”

 

Wonwoo has the decency to look apologetic. “I’m sorry, I’m used to it.”

 

“Seungkwan always says you’re married to your work,” Mingyu muses. “We’ve been okay,” he says a bit louder, “so you don’t have to worry.”

 

“I’m sorry though, you might have caught a cold because we ran in the rain,” Mingyu frowns at that, and Wonwoo is quick to reassure him.

 

“It’s not your fault, really. It’s probably just because I don’t get enough rest.”

 

“Oh so you _do_ know humans can’t survive on three hours of sleep a day,” Mingyu says with mock surprise.

 

“Shut up. I get at least 4, and more on good days,” Wonwoo tries to defend himself, which only makes Mingyu let out a long sigh.

 

After Mingyu finishes cooking, they bring their bowls of porridge with them and sit on the couch in the living room, and turn on the television. They sit in companionable silence, watching the drama that’s showing together. Somehow they end up sitting so close that their arms end up touching, but neither makes the effort to pull away.

Mingyu insists on doing the dishes before he leaves, and he makes Wonwoo promise to get rest and eat regularly over the weekend.

 

“Call if you need anything. Reply your messages so I at least know you haven’t passed out somewhere at home,” Mingyu says jokingly. Underneath his smile though, Wonwoo senses an underlying current of real worry, which is sweet. People don’t usually worry about Wonwoo.

 

“Yes, _mum_ ,” Wonwoo says jokingly before closing the door behind Mingyu.

 

He tells himself the instant emptiness he suddenly feels is a mere result of how his apartment is suddenly so quiet after Mingyu leaves, and not because he misses the other.

 

He realises soon that they didn’t talk about how Wonwoo has never actually told anyone his new password to his place, which means that Mingyu had figured it out on his own.

 

He wonders if the date means the same to Mingyu as it does to him.

 

Shaking his head, he immediately dismisses the thought.

 

“He takes care of you when you’re sick one time, and you think he’s interested in you,” Wonwoo mutters to himself, and sighs.

 

 **wonwooooo:** hey, thanks for coming over today  
**wonwooooo:** and for feeding me  
**mingew:** no problem!! I really hope you’re feeling better  
**mingew:** get more rest over the weekend  >:(  
**mingew:** I mean it I’ll just let u know if anything urgent comes up  
**mingew:** DON’T CHECK YOUR EMAIL PLS SLEEP  
**wonwooooo:** ok ok I wont thanks mingyu :)

 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

**CHICKEN SOUP FOR THE SOUL - POSTED BY KMASISSEOGYU at 11:35PM, 28/03/2016**

Hi guys! I hope everyone has had a more than decent past week; we can all celebrate since it’s the weekend! Today, I’m going to share a recipe that I’ve added my own touch to over time, and I really hope you guys will enjoy it too.

 

The weather has been really unpredictable lately, and I think it’s important that everyone looks out for their health. Drink more water and take more fruits and vegetables. (I know they’re not a popular crowd favourite, but they’re good for you!!) Which is why I’m going to share with you a Chicken Soup recipe for today. Because

  1. A) It’s definitely healthier than fries or burgers
  2. B) It’s easy to cook
  3. C) It’s a great “comfort food” kind of dish.



 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

Wonwoo blinks after reading the latest post on his favourite food blog. It sounds exactly like-

 

There’s no way. There’s just _no_ way.

 

 **wonwooooo:** jun…….  
**handsomehui:** sup  
**wonwooooo:** u know that food blog you introduced me to  
**handsomehui:** yeah lol wasn’t that a while ago  
**wonwooooo:** yeah… this is random but what’s the name of the person who runs it??  
**handsomehui:** um. Actually. good question I don’t think she/he has revealed themself? idk why???  
**wonwooooo:** nothing I was just wondering  
**handsomehui:** lol np sure  
**handsomehui:** we should get lunch sometime man!! its been forever  
**wonwooooo:** kk u pick a place and I’ll arrange a date

 

He throws his phone onto the couch, brow furrowing in frustration. It could be a coincidence.

 

The weather hasn’t been too good lately, and it’s not like chicken soup is an exclusive dish that only Mingyu knows how to make. Anyone can cook chicken soup. Wonwoo’s mother used to make him chicken soup when he was younger.

 

Still, it doesn’t hide the fact that when Wonwoo tries making the dish following that recipe on Sunday night, it tastes almost similar to the one Mingyu had made for him. Less tasty, because Wonwoo’s culinary abilities are nowhere near Mingyu’s, but the similarity of the taste is unmistakable.

 

The first person Wonwoo sees on Monday morning is a bright-eyed Mingyu, who immediately greets him with a “Morning Manager Jeon, how was your weekend?”

 

Wonwoo figures it’s not polite if he responds saying that he pretty much spent most of it wondering if MIngyu runs _kmasisseogyu_. So he settles with “Don’t worry, I spent most of it resting.” Which isn’t a total lie, because for the first time in years, he hadn’t even checked his email even once over the two-day break from work. That in itself already says a _lot_.

 

“Good,” Mingyu grins, canines showing. It’s enough to make Wonwoo smile back.

 

“See, you should let yourself take a break more often, it’s good for you,” Mingyu nods at him.

 

“Yes dad,” Wonwoo surprises himself by laughing.

 

“Did I just,” Seungkwan’s voice sounds absolutely horrified from where Wonwoo hears it behind him, “hear you call Mingyu _daddy_?”

 

This prompts Wonwoo into a coughing fit. All Mingyu does, that _idiot_ , is smirk.

 

Wonwoo turns around to face his colleague with a grimace. “First of all, I did not use the word ‘daddy’. Secondly, shut up,” he hisses.

 

“I mean, if you guys have progressed that far in your relationship, it’s fine by me, but please keep the bedroom stuff in the bedroom,” Seungkwan holds his hands up, palms facing forward.

 

“I mean, I think he’s started to confuse me with his parents, considering he called me his mum on Friday,” Mingyu sniggers. Seungkwan looks absolutely delighted at the news.

 

Wonwoo wants to grab the nearest thing he can in order to hurl it at Seungkwan.

 

Fortunately for the redhead, there’s nothing dangerous enough that he can see that’s worth throwing.

 

Unfortunately for him, it leaves him having to deal with Seungkwan’s smug look and a Mingyu who’s trying to control his laughter.

 

“I should start taking breaks more often so I can stay away from you lot,” he scowls, and turns to head to his office.

 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, by the way. We missed you,” Seungkwan half-sings the last sentence and despite his irritation, Wonwoo smiles. It’s a good thing his back is facing Seungkwan.

 

“Yeah, whatever,” he calls out with no real annoyance. He pretends not to hear Seungkwan’s half whispered “he’s such a tryhard emo” to MIngyu that’s obviously meant to be loud enough for him to hear.

 

Minghao and Seokmin both step into his room to greet him when they reach the office, both expressing concern for his health, and Wonwoo wonders if they’ve all always been this caring.

 

“Come have lunch with us,” Seokmin says brightly when lunchtime comes around, only bothering to open Wonwoo’s door wide enough for his head to fit through.

 

Wonwoo wants to protest, but he hears a “TELL HIM HE OWES US A GOOD LUNCH AFTER MAKING US WORRIED TO DEATH ABOUT HIM” that sounds like Seungkwan. Laughing, he thinks about how Mingyu has nagged him multiple times about the importance of having three meals a day, and decides to humour them. Grabbing his wallet and phone, he stands up and puts his desktop on sleep mode.

 

“As if he worried about me _that_ much,” he says to Seokmin, who sniggers in agreement.

 

“I mean, Mingyu was really worried, so it’s not a total lie,” the younger shrugs.

 

The words make Wonwoo feel like blushing. For two seconds, Wonwoo is reduced to a high school boy, the kind who doesn’t speak out and gets shy around his crush; the kind who lets fear and insecurity win over the specks of courage he possesses.

 

Come to think about it, Wonwoo really isn’t that different from his teenage self.

 

They end up having Korean barbeque for lunch, and Mingyu ends up cooking all the meat for them. He insists on taking a picture before they can eat, and Seungkwan and Seokmin tease him about being one of those people who feed their cameras before themselves.

 

“I just like remembering what I eat, is all,” he says in defence. He shows the photo to Wonwoo, who’s conveniently seated on his left. “It’s a good photo, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah, it’s good,” Wonwoo glances at the photo and nods.

 

Mingyu sticks his tongue out at Seungkwan and starts to distribute the meat.

 

It’s a nice lunch, and Wonwoo desn’t think he’s felt this at home with his colleagues in a long time.

 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

**THE WONDERS OF KOREAN BBQ - POSTED BY KMASISSEOGYU at 10:03AM, 26/03/2016**

Hi guys! I know it’s only Monday, and I talked about eating healthy literally only two days ago. But, honestly, can _anyone_ resist meat and alcohol when it’s offered to you? I don’t think so. Trust me, you’ll be craving BBQ by the time you’re done with this post, and all I can say is, go enjoy a good meal.

 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

Wonwoo drops his phone on his face and sits up in bed. It’s 2am on Wednesday morning, and all he wanted was to catch up on the latest post of his favourite food blog before going to sleep.

 

Instead, what he gets is a rude shock.

 

Right underneath the first paragraph of the post is a photograph that looks terribly similar to the one that Mingyu had showed him when they had lunch on Monday.

 

There’s no way.

 

Slowly, he picks up his phone, and scrolls to the bottom of the post. He checks the address of the restaurant, and forces himself to calm down when he realises it’s the exact same restaurant they had eaten at.

 

What the actual fuck.

 

Okay.

 

He thinks back to the post that said the owner of the blog would be around his area, and about when Mingyu brought him to the same café that was featured on the blog, and about how they happened to be in Paris at the same time.

 

The small puzzle pieces seem to fit.

  
Wonwoo’s just having trouble trying to understand what this all means.

 

 **wonwooooo:** WEN JUNHUI

 

He waits five minutes for a reply.

 

 **handsomehui:** …it’s 2 in the morning

 **wonwooooo:** whatever you’re awake so

 **wonwooooo:** I found out who runs the blog

 **wonwooooo:** at least I think so

 **handsomehui:** what?? how?? who???

 **wonwooooo:** I think it’s mingyu

 **handsomehui:** mingyu?? as in gorgeous mingyu aka your pa aka the guy you have a massive crush on??

 **wonwooooo:** I don’t have a crush on him.

 **wonwooooo:** but yeah. What do I do

 **handsomehui:** I love the sound of you in denial. holy shit that’s so cute tho

 **handsomehui:** introduce me ;) u owe me I basically introduced you to your boyfriend’s secret life

 **wonwooooo:** shut up hui

 

Wonwoo groans and throws his phone to the side. Why did he ever think Junhui, of all people, would be _remotely_ helpful?

 

Wonwoo only gets about three hours of sleep before he has to wake up and face going to work. He gets there early as usual, and sits at his desk.

 

_“Hey Mingyu, this is weird. But. Do you run a blog by any chance?”_

_“Mingyu, do you run kmasisseogyu?”_

_“Hi Mingyu, I was just wondering if you ran a food blog?”_

The questions all sound too awkward in Wonwoo’s head, and he sighs in frustration.

 

There’s a knock on his door, and when it opens, it’s Mingyu who pokes his head into Wonwoo’s office.

 

“Morning, Manager Jeon!” he calls out cheerfully, and Wonwoo almost falls off his chair.

 

“Morning, Mingyu,” he says hesitantly.

 

“You’re early, have you had breakfast?”

 

Wonwoo gets a feeling of déjà vu, and slowly shakes his head.

 

“Wanna get some breakfast before we actually have to start work?”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t how to say no to Mingyu. For that matter, Wonwoo has _never_ known how to say no to Mingyu without feeling guilty. So he allows himself an indulgent small smile, and nods a yes.

 

They end up at the same café that Mingyu brought him the first time he made Wonwoo eat breakfast, because it’s nearby and they actually serve good waffles.

 

It’s only when they’re halfway into their meal that Wonwoo finally decides to just _ask_. His curiosity about _kmasisseogyu_ is an itch that’s left unscratched – it’s killing him not knowing if Mingyu really is his favourite food blogger.

 

“Um, Mingyu?” Wonwoo puts his knife and fork down, and grabs his iced latte to take a sip.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I…have a question.”

 

_I’m going to just ask the damn question. I’m not going to stutter and mess it up and look like an idiot. It’s just a simple question. I can do this._

 

“Shoot,” Mingyu puts his cutlery down and cups his face with the palms of his hands, elbows resting on the table, looking at Wonwoo curiously.

 

“Um.”

 

_Great job you don’t sound like an idiot at ALL._

 

Wonwoo wants to tell his consciousness to shut up.

 

“Doyourunafoodblogbyanychance,” he says in one go, and takes a gulp of his coffee.

 

“Wait, what?” Mingyu laughs, and leans in closer.

 

“Do you,” Wonwoo takes a breath. “Run a food blog. By any chance.”

 

There’s a moment of silence.

 

Mingyu starts to laugh. It’s not one of those small scoffs or soft exhales, it’s a bright pealing sound that causes the people at the table on their right to glance at the pair in amusement.

 

“So you figured it out, huh?” Mingyu says after he’s calmed down, and Wonwoo feels like the exact definition of Fifty Shades of Embarrassment.

 

“If you’re talking about _kmasisseogyu_ , then yep,” Mingyu says triumphantly. “That’s me.”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t know what to say, and he can only stare at Mingyu in utter surprise.

 

Mingyu leans in and whispers, “It’s nice to meet you too, sleepywoo-nim.”

 

Wonwoo’s jaw drops in astonishment. He points at Mingyu, and then at himself, and back at Mingyu again.

 

“Y-you…” he splutters helplessly.

 

“Yeah, I figured it out along the way. I think it’s cute that you like my blog,” Mingyu says brightly, and lets out a laugh.

 

“This is embarrassing,” Wonwoo looks down at his waffle, not daring to look at Mingyu in the eye.

 

“Do you want my autograph then?” Mingyu asks playfully, and Wonwoo tells him to shut up.

 

Mingyu spends the rest of breakfast teasing Wonwoo, and when they get back to the office, they’re both red-faced and laughing.

 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

 **mingew:** do u wanna come visit a new café with me? I wanted to blog about it hehe  
**wonwooooo:** do I like food??  
**wonwooooo:** I mean. Yes. Of course I want to go :)  
**mingew:** I can hear your excitement all the way from my home just so u know  
**wonwooooo:** psh don’t lie to yourself  
**mingew:** you know it’s true ;) I’ll see you tomorrow!!  
**wonwooooo:** Where do I meet you?  
**mingew:** I’ll pick you up!! It’ll be a surprise ^^

 

It happens once, and then a second time, and a third, and then it starts to become routine. Mingyu invites Wonwoo to eat with him, and then writes a blog post about it. Wonwoo leaves some sort of positive comment under _sleepywoo_ , to which Mingyu replies to with short one-liners. Just like that, their relationship turns into a comfortable, easy friendship, one that reminds Wonwoo of when they were in Paris together.

 

Wonwoo meets Jun at a Chinese restaurant under the latter’s recommendation. When they start eating, Wonwo sighs happily when he realises the food tastes as good as it looks.

 

“I should tell Mingyu about this place,” he says absentmindedly, and Jun puts his chopsticks down to give Wonwoo a knowing smile.

 

“What?” Wonwoo asks, feeling only slightly self-conscious.

 

“ _Spill_ ,” Jun laughs, and Wonwoo looks at him in confusion.

 

“I’m not following you?”

 

“What’s it like dating the food blogger you’ve idolised for like, four years?” Jun leans forward in interest and Wonwoo lets out a laugh.

 

“I’m not dating him, don’t be stupid,” Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

 

Jun raises an eyebrow, scepticism spelt clearly in his features.

 

“We’re really not dating,” Wonwoo insists, and drinks a mouthful of the chrysanthemum tea Jun had ordered for the both of them.

 

“You’re telling me you’re not boyfriends when his blog has basically become a diary of your dates?”

 

Wonwoo chokes on his tea and proceeds to laugh incredulously.

 

“What on _earth_ are you talking about?”

 

Jun takes out his phone, and spends two minutes searching for something.

 

“ _’We really enjoyed the samgyeopsal here’, ‘My friend told me that the budae jjigae we shared was heavenly, and I agree’, ‘We suggest that you should give this café a visit’._ ” Jun gives Wonwoo a pointed look after reading a few sentences from different blog posts.

 

“Since when did his pronouns turn from singular to plural? It’s been going on for a while, don’t try to lie to me, Jeon Wonwoo. His posts the last three months have been painfully obvious that he has company while he’s been trying out new places.”

 

“I mean, we eat together because he knows I’m about as passionate about food as he is, and we have similar tastes,” Wonwoo shrugs.

 

Jun stares at him, and after a while Wonwoo feels uncomfortable.

 

“You have got to be kidding me.”

 

“ _What_?”

 

“You guys are basically dating, and you don’t know?” Jun laughs and picks up a dumpling to eat.

 

“We’re not…dating…” Wonwoo says, more quietly this time.

 

“Wonwoo, you like him,” Jun says softly. He’s not teasing this time. “Just ask him out.”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, but drinks more of his tea.

 

“Wonwoo, I say this as a friend, okay? In all the years I’ve known you you’ve been nothing but married to your job. You didn’t know when to take a break or when to eat, and you would have probably forgotten about human interaction if not for Seungkwan, Seokmin, Minghao and myself. But Mingyu shows up, and suddenly you’re eating regularly, you’re getting more sleep and you look a lot happier and healthier. You can’t deny it because anyone who knows you will be able to see the difference.”

 

“You sound like a stalker,” Wonwoo says weakly, for lack of a better response.

 

“You’ve gained some weight and your eye bags look less like a panda’s, it’s pretty obvious,” Jun laughs.

 

“Are you calling me fat?” Wonwoo sulks, and reaches out to snag the last dumpling.

 

“Stop trying to change the subject and admit it. You like Mingyu,” Jun smirks. “Just ask him out, what could go wrong?”

 

“Shut up, I’m not you. You know I could never do that,” Wonwoo says quietly, embarrassment colouring his words.

 

“Don’t short change yourself, Wonwoo-ah. He’s already taken the first step by asking you to eat with him, just give him a chance okay?”

 

Wonwoo spends the next few days thinking about Jun’s words, but it doesn’t help him pluck up the courage to ask Mingyu.

 

He doesn’t want to spoil their relationship, because what they have right now is easy, is safe. He doesn’t want to be the one who imbalances that.

 

So he isn’t expecting texts from Mingyu on a Friday night that asks something completely different from his previous texts.

 

 **mingew:** manager jeon, my friends were bugging me to do a thing. And I just wanted to ask your opinion?  
**mingew:** should I go on a blind date? :) :)

 

Wonwoo sits up in his bed and stares at the texts.

 

Frowning, he screenshots them and sends it to Jun.

 

 **wonwooooo:** yeah right  
**wonwooooo:** dating my ass

 

Jun’s reply is as always, instant.

 

 **handsomehui:** tell him no  
**wonwooooo:** why would I say no?  
**handsomehui:** because, dumbass. You like him.  
**wonwooooo:** wouldn’t that be too obvious  
**handsomehui:** wonwoo. bro. that’s the point???  
**wonwooooo:** and if he wants to do it, shouldn’t he do it? It’s his happiness…  
**handsomehui:**  you're so dumb im unfriending you 

Wonwoo decides that Jun’s not being helpful, and closes the text conversation with him in favour of opening Mingyu’s.

 

 **wonwooooo:** haha why would my opinion be important?  
**wonwooooo:** but. If it’s what you want, then go for it

 

Wonwoo watches the small ‘1’ next to his messages disappear, and waits for a while. He doesn’t get one.

 

The weekend passes without him receiving any texts from the younger. He knows this for a fact, because he checks their conversation multiple times, hoping every time for a text from the other. He doesn’t know if it’s because Mingyu does go on that blind date and is having too much fun, or if MIngyu’s sick or if he’s being ignored on purpose. He doesn’t know.

 

He spends his weekend definitely _not_ moping.

 

He eats his meals alone, reads his email and tries not to think about what Mingyu is doing. He doesn’t try texting the younger, because he’s afraid of the reply he might get. Or worse, if he doesn’t get one.

 

The weekend passes far too slowly for his liking, and he ends up being a whole 2 hours early for work on Monday. It’s definitely not because he wants to see Mingyu.

 

He’s only slightly disappointed when Mingyu doesn’t show up early to drag him out for breakfast. Mingyu’s late for a whole half hour when he finally cracks and decides to ask Minghao where he is.

 

“Oh hyung…” Minghao says uncertainly, not meeting Wonwoo’s gaze. “Mingyu was here on a 6 month contract as an intern, remember? His last day was Friday.”

 

What.

 

Wonwoo blinks in confusion.

 

“But…he didn’t say anything?”

 

“He understands that we were swamped with the deadlines for the magazine and this Summer’s line last week, so he didn’t want to make a big deal of it,” Minghao observes Wonwoo with faint interest.

 

“We told him we’d celebrate with him this week,” Seungkwan adds, and Wonwoo barely hears him, because his thoughts are all over the place.

 

How could Mingyu just _leave_?

 

“Hyung, are you okay? If you needed him to run errands I can help,” Minghao offers, and Wonwoo shakes his head.

 

“It’s fine, I’ll do them on my own. Thanks for letting me know,” Wonwoo says quietly, and turns around to return to his office.

 

He spends the rest of the day reading emails and proposals, immersing himself in his work so that his thoughts don’t stray to a certain tall boy with bright eyes and warm smiles.

 

There’s a knock on his door at the end of the day, and Wonwoo looks up from his computer screen to find Minghao standing outside. He gestures for the other to enter, and Minghao steps in wearing an unreadable expression.

 

“Yes, Minghao?”

 

“Hyung, forgive me for what I’m going to say,” Minghao worries his bottom lip.

 

Wonwoo nods slowly, confusion etching itself on his features.

 

“It’s just. If you didn’t want him to go on a blind date, you should have said no, you know?” Minghao says carefully, and watches Wonwoo.

 

It takes a second for Minghao’s words to make sense, and _oh_. He’s talking about Mingyu’s text.

 

Which.

 

Wait.

 

What?

 

“I don’t understand?” Wonwoo’s forehead creases.

 

“I don’t know what your exact relationship with Mingyu is like. But from what he tells me, and from how lost you looked this morning, I’m going to assume that you clearly care about him.”

 

Minghao pauses, and switches to a gentler tone.

 

“He cares about you a lot. Enough to the point of getting you guys business class tickets on your flight back from Paris hoping you'd feel better about the long flight. And if I’m guessing right, I think you care about him more than you let on. So if you didn’t want him to go on that blind date, you could have said no.”

 

Minghao’s still looking at Wonwoo expectantly, and it takes a while for his words to sink in.

 

And when they do, they hit Wonwoo like a ton of bricks.

 

Wonwoo’s eyes widen and he can only let out a soft _oh_.

 

Minghao must see the panic that starts to work its way into Wonwoo’s system, because he rushes to add, “He didn’t actually go on a blind date. He didn’t even have one, he only asked to see what you’d say.”

 

Wonwoo hasn’t felt like this much of an idiot in so, so long.

 

“He’s in his apartment now, you could go see him,” Minghao says patiently.

 

It’s almost as if he’s speaking to a toddler, with all his tolerance and deliberateness.

 

Wonwoo nods, and starts to collect his things, but he hesitates.

 

“Are you sure he’d want to see me?”

 

“If he turns you away, I promise you can fire me,” Minghao says confidently, a smile playing on his lips.

 

“Thanks, Minghao,” Wonwoo says gratefully, and the younger laughs.

 

“Just buy us dinner after you sort things out with him, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says happily and takes his leave.

 

Wonwoo spends the entire car ride to Mingyu’s place in silence and slight fear, because all _this_ is something completely new to him. It’s not something he can boil down to planning, strategy and execution, like what he does for his job. This, _this_ , involves grey areas and vulnerability and _feelings_.

 

Things Wonwoo has never been particularly fond of or comfortable with.

 

By the time he finds himself at Mingyu’s doorstep, he still doesn’t know what to say.

 

With Mingyu, everything is usually spontaneous, aside from their agreements to meet for meals. Mingyu showing up in his life never came with a proper warning, his trip to Paris was filled with nothing but spur-of-the-moment decisions, and him getting dragged out to breakfasts or occasionally finding a packed lunch at his desk are all always, surprises. Mingyu screams impromptu and unique, and it’s something that both terrifies and excites Wonwoo.

 

So he whispers a soft _fuck it_ , and reaches out to ring the doorbell, having absolutely no idea how he’s going to proceed from there.

 

It feels like forever before Mingyu opens the door, and when he does, his jaw drops open.

 

Mingyu’s wearing a loose shirt and sweatpants, and Wonwoo finds it adorable.

 

“Manager Jeon?”

 

“You know, since you don’t work for me anymore, _hyung_ works perfectly fine,” Wonwoo comments. “And, hi.”

 

The last two words are said more quietly, his confidence faltering.

 

“I’m sorry, I should have told you,” Mingyu responds softly. There’s a look of understanding that washes over the younger’s face.

 

“I was going to hand in a letter, but I wasn’t sure if you had time to read one. The last day in my contract was on Friday though, so I handed my access card back to HR for you guys,” Mingyu shrugs. “I figured everyone was really busy.”

 

There’s an edge in his voice that Wonwoo can’t place a finger on.

 

“Is there anything else you needed?” Mingyu asks when Wonwoo doesn’t respond.

 

It’s this question that makes Wonwoo do a double take.

 

“You thought I came here to hear you apologise?” Wonwoo asks incredulously.

 

Mingyu looks at him in surprise, and frowns.

 

“I mean, I arranged your files in alphabetical order so you should be able to find things easily. I already organised your schedule for the next two months, and Minghao should be able to help you with-”

 

“What the hell are you going on about?” Wonwoo interrupts him, not able to comprehend what Mingyu is saying.

 

“Sorry, but I don’t really understand why you’re here?” Mingyu says after a while, and it’s the way he sounds utterly lost that Wonwoo starts to feel slightly guilty.

 

“Um,” he manages to reply.

 

 _Smooth, Jeon Wonoo, very smooth_.

 

“I wanted to tell you not to go,” Wonwoo says awkwardly, hating how feeble he sounds. “On that blind date.”

 

Mingyu only looks at him in confusion.

 

“I shouldn’t have told you to go ahead. I shouldn’t have encouraged you,” Wonwoo swallows, his nervousness starting to get the better of him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean that I’m sorry I’m not the brightest when it comes to these things, and I mean that I like you,” Wonwoo says shyly. “A lot.”

 

He gets a sudden flash back to when he was sixteen and in high school, to the first time he had confessed about liking someone. Coincidentally, it was also the last time he had confessed to anyone. It’s not exactly a nice experience he wants to relive. High school is a scary place.

 

He looks at anywhere but Mingyu, heart beating so loudly he’s positive Mingyu can hear it. Wonwoo learns that waiting can feel something akin to agony.

 

“Manager-“ Mingyu pauses and shakes his head slightly. “Hyung…”

 

Mingyu looks at Wonwoo standing at his door, a slight blush in his cheeks that makes Mingyu want to reach out to touch.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be bothering you,” Wonwoo says quickly, taking Mingyu’s hesitance as a rejection. He turns around to leave, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from shaking.

 

He’s going to fire Minghao.

 

Mingyu reaches out to grab his wrist.

 

“Hyung,” Mingyu utters, and Wonwoo turns back in surprise.

 

He finds Mingyu wearing his usual thousand-watt smile, and he falters.

 

Mingyu takes a step closer to him, and he stills, not knowing where this is going. Mingyu leans in, and it’s almost _too_ close.

 

“Don’t go,” the taller says earnestly. “I like you too.”

 

Wonwoo shivers when Mingyu’s lips brush against his ear. Mingyu leans back, and he’s smirking like he just won the lotto. All Wonwoo can do is stare at the other in utter shock.

 

“Not going to lie,” Mingyu continues in a teasing tone. “You kinda broke my heart on Friday night, you know?”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, because he doesn’t know what to say.

 

“Are you just going to stand there, or do you want to come in?” Mingyu asks, soft smile playing at his lips.

 

Wonwoo still looks confused, so Mingyu reaches to grab his wrist gently and tugs him into his apartment.

 

“Do you want anything to drink? I’ve got water, coffee, juice? Actually, maybe not coffee I shouldn’t be encouraging your nocturnal habits,” Mingyu gestures vaguely towards the kitchen. Wonwoo shakes his head.

 

“Sorry,” he finally manages to utter, and Mingyu turns to face him.

 

Mingyu looks at him expectantly, eyebrow raised.

 

“Sorry about Friday night,” Wonwoo says slowly, but his nervousness gets the better of him and his words start to fall out in an incoherent mess. “I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t know why you wanted my opinion, I didn’t understand. I’m not good at these kinds of things, I never have been. Even now, I don’t really know what I’m supposed to say-”

 

He stops talking when Mingyu takes a step into his personal space, and his breath catches.

 

“You know, you’re cute when you ramble,” Mingyu reaches out to brush the back of his hand against the tip of Wonwoo’s ear. “And I’ve never seen you blush this hard like, ever.”

 

Wonwoo huffs softly, but doesn’t protest. He doesn’t dare move.

 

Very, very slowly, Mingyu leans forward. He stops only a few millimetres away from Wonwoo’s face, eyes locked on the other’s.

 

“Can I kiss you?” he breathes softly.

 

If it wasn’t for the fact that Wonwoo’s heart is racing and he’s too nervous about what is going to happen, he might have laughed at the question. In what kind of alternate universe would he say no?

 

Wonwoo’s breath hitches, and Mingyu takes that as his answer to close the remaining gap between their lips.

 

Mingyu is spontaneous, loud, fun, bright. But Mingyu is also gentle, caring, warm, soft.

 

His left hand goes to cradle the back of Wonwoo’s head, and his right rests lightly on Wonwoo’s jaw, thumb lightly caressing his cheek.

 

Mingyu is all sweet and slow and soft; more give than take.

 

His lips are soft, and they move gently against Wonwoo’s lips, kissing him as if he’s the most precious thing Mingyu has ever laid his hands on. It takes a while for Wonwoo to respond simply due to his pure, utter disbelief that this is actually happening and when he does, he kisses back eagerly. His arms wrap themselves around shyly Mingyu’s waist, trying to hold the taller closer. Mingyu laughs against his lips, and nips playfully at Wonwoo’s bottom lip.

 

When Mingyu pulls away, they’re both slightly breathless. Wonwoo’s face is flushed, and his lips are a delicious cherry red. Mingyu can’t believe _he_ did that to Wonwoo.

 

“You’re a good kisser,” Wonwoo says absentmindedly, and then chides himself for sounding like an overly excited teenager who just kissed his crush.

 

Mingyu laughs, and Wonwoo can feel the vibrations in his chest because of how he’s still pressed against the other. He smiles, because he’s happy. Really, really happy.

 

“Ditto. You’re not so bad yourself,” Mingyu grins brightly.

 

They stand in that embrace for a while, before Mingyu starts to move.

 

“How about this, I’ll cook us both some dinner and in the meantime, I want to know how the workaholic Jeon Wonwoo is at my place at 7 on a Monday night.”

 

Wonwoo nods, and lets himself be pulled to the kitchen.

 

He sits at the counter that overlooks the kitchen and watches as Mingyu takes out a pan and various ingredients.

 

“It was Minghao actually,” Wonwoo says. “He told me what I couldn’t see myself, and then told me you were going to be at home.”

 

Mingyu hums. “Minghao told you everything?”

 

“Well, he said you didn’t actually have a blind date,” Wonwoo shrugs, then smiles. “Is that what you do to every unsuspecting boy you like?”

 

“I read it off Google some time back,” Mingyu says defensively. “I thought I might give it a try.”

 

“Idiot,” Wonwoo replies, but the word comes out fond.

 

“Just saying, you have a place at Kim Designs, you know?” Wonwoo says after a few minutes of silence. “Like. I know your contract ended, but you could always apply for a more permanent position.”

 

He can already _see_ the smirk on Mingyu’s face before he turns around to face him.

 

“It’s only been one day, and you miss me already?”

 

The look on Mingyu’s face is smug, and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

 

“Actually,” Mingyu turns back to the stove. “I guess I have a confession to make?”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, keeps quiet and lets Mingyu take his time. He’s curious though, because he can’t imagine what the other might say.

 

“The thing is, me working at Kim Designs was a promise I made with my father,” Mingyu says slowly. Wonwoo tilts his head to the side, not exactly sure where this is going.

 

“He wanted me to take over the company, but I’ve never been interested in fashion. You know me, I love food and I love cooking. I’ve always imagined that I’ll open my own restaurant one day.”

 

Mingyu doesn’t turn around to face him, so he can’t see the look of confusion on Wonwoo’s face.

 

“So I told him I’d work there for 6 months, I just never thought I’d meet you,” Mingyu admits.

 

“You. What. _Your_ father is CEO Kim?” Wonwoo splutters.

 

Mingyu acts like he didn’t just drop the biggest surprise on Wonwoo. “Dad really likes you, by the way. Says you’re really reliable and honest. He told me to be more like you.”

 

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything in response, so Mingyu finally turns his head to look.

 

“What?”

 

“Am I not allowed to be _surprised_?” Wonwoo questions, the tone of his voice rising at the last word.

 

“What I’m saying is, I don’t see why I have to come into the picture when there’s already you.”

 

“Your dad invested his life into this company, it’s understandable he’d want it to go to his own flesh and blood,” Wonwoo reasons.

 

“Yeah, but so have _you_ ,” Mingyu drops the spatula he’s holding and crosses the kitchen to peck Wonwoo on the lips.

 

“Besides, if I stick with you, I’m sure he’d be more willing to let me pursue my culinary dreams,” Mingyu winks when he draws back. Wonwoo pretends he doesn’t hear that unspoken promise of their relationship possibly becoming something more permanent, and he pretends his heart doesn’t flutter at the thought.

 

“By the way,” Mingyu says casually. “I can’t believe you made our Paris date the passcode to your home.”

 

“Yeah well, I can’t believe you figured out the passcode to my home,” Wonwoo says lamely, not having the mental capacity to think of a clever reply.

 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

**RESTAURANT OPENNING - POSTED BY KMASISSEOGYU at 10:00PM, 18/03/2019**

Hi guys! I have some exciting news for everyone! I know the title kind of gives it away, but I wanted to say that yes, I’ve finally managed to open my first restaurant! It’s been something I’ve always dreamt of doing, and was also my primary motivation for starting this blog. I can assure you I’ve put only my best efforts into planning out a menu that I think many of you guys and hopefully the public will enjoy. After all, you guys do trust my opinion on food, don’t you? ;)

 

You’ll be able to find a variety our local traditional dishes on my menu, as well as a couple of other Asian and Western delights. I’ll let you know that my dessert menu will not disappoint as well. I’m not going to tell you what exactly is on it, you can come down yourself to find out! I promise you won’t be disappointed. I’ll leave the address and other details at the end of this post.

 

Plus, just for you guys, if you quote “kmasisseogyu” while you’re settling your bill, you’ll get a nice discount. Aren’t I nice? I look forward to welcoming each and every one of you guys!

 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

**-2021-**

 

“Wonwoo, I swear to god if you’re _still_ at home reading emails,” Jun threatens over the phone, and Wonwoo cringes.

 

“I’m not,” he says hurriedly, closing the laptop in front of him. “I’m already on my way out, I’m wearing my shoes.”

 

Which of course, is a total lie. His hair isn’t even done.

 

He hears Jun exhaling on the other end of the phone.

 

“Half an hour. We’re giving you thirty minutes to get here or so help me I will tell Jihoon about that one time you called him cute.”

 

Jun’s threat is very, very real.

 

“Got it. I’ll see you in half an hour,” Wonwoo rushes to say, and runs to his closet.

 

“God dammit, it’s _his_ engagement party-” He hears Jun grumble before the line is cut.

 

He changes in two minutes, attempts to gel his hair up in five, grabs his wallet and keys, and is out of his house with fifteen minutes to drive to the restaurant they’re meeting at.

 

Jun is one of Wonwoo’s closest friends, but he’s also very, very scary.

 

He makes it to the restaurant just in time, and sees his favourite person just at the door.

 

“Minghao?” he looks at Mingyu the same time Mingyu asks, “Jun?”

 

They both nod at the same time, and burst into laughter. Mingyu reaches up to pat Wonwoo’s hair, rearraging stray strands.

 

“C’mon, let’s hurry before Minghao dials me again. If he does, I’m dead,” Mingyu grabs his hand and laces their fingers together.

 

“Yeah, Jun said he’d tell Jihoon about that _one_ time I said he was cute,” Wonwoo says, and they both pause to cringe.

 

“We need better friends,” Mingyu jokes, and Wonwoo squeezes his hand. Mingyu leans in to peck his lips in response, and Wonwoo raises an eyebrow.

 

“What? I want to kiss you one last time in case our friends decide to kill us for being late.”

 

“You’re actually an idiot,” Wonwoo scoffs.

 

They make their way to their friends, and just before they enter the small function room MIngyu had reserved, he leans in close so his lips brush against Wonwoo’s ear.

 

“Your idiot.”

 

Wonwoo can’t reply, because they’re greeted by a cacophony of voices.

 

“I can’t believe the two of you,” Jun rolls his eyes as he slings an arm around Wonwoo and messes his hair.

 

“They were obviously meant for each other,” Seungkwan snorts.

 

“I bet you’ll both show up late to your own wedding,” Minghao sighs but reaches out to give them both hugs.

 

“Whatever,” Jihoon shrugs, a glint in his eyes. “If they mess up their own schedule on their wedding day, I’m going to put all their worst pictures in the wedding video and they wouldn’t even be able to stop me.”

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu look at the photographer with similar expressions of disbelief.

 

“You wouldn’t,” Wonwoo insists.

 

“Watch me,” Jihoon smirks.

 

“I told you, we need to find new friends,” Mingyu fake whispers, and Wonwoo nods in agreement.

 

“That hurts, guys,” Seokmin places a hand to his chest dramatically. “That really hurts.”

 

“We’ll keep you,” Wonwoo assures the younger just as Jun punches him in the arm gently.

 

“As if you’ll be able to find better friends. Now, can we eat already? I’m starving,” Jun complains.

 

They settle down to have dinner, and Wonwoo takes a moment to take everything in.

 

Five years ago, his life was a daily routine of work, late nights, little sleep and more work. Then Mingyu waltzed in and decided to change that. Wonwoo can’t complain.

 

Now, he wakes up in time to have breakfast with his fiancé, remembers to actually have lunch because said fiancé makes it a point to call him or pack him lunch, tries not to work overtime as often because according to Mingyu, “If you’re going to marry me you gotta first break up with your job” and gets to fall asleep with arms wrapped around his waist almost every night.

 

Mingyu makes him want to take better care of himself.

 

It’s a good thing.

 

In fact, Mingyu’s the best thing that ever happened to him.

 

He beams at Mingyu who’s sitting on his left, and the other gives him a questioning look.

 

“What?”

 

Wonwoo leans in to whisper in Mingyu’s ear.

 

“I’m really, really happy right now. And I love you. A lot.”

 

 

☄☄☄

 

 

**HAPPY, HAPPY NEWS - POSTED BY KMASISSEOGYU at 8:30AM, 17/06/2021**

Hey guys! Before I go into more detail, I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who’s given me advice or tips on where to find all the things one needs for a wedding. I’ll let you know that everything, and I mean _everything_ , was perfect. It took months and months of preparation but it was so worth it.

 

I cried. But hey, that’s a given on your wedding day, right?

 

So, about the wedding.

 

I think my favourite thing about it was the tea reception we had before our dinner. We had an ice cream cart – can you believe that? And lots of yummy finger foods that I picked out with my husband(!! I know I’m still in shock?). Our lunch and dinner were basically our favourite foods combined, and I’ll just attach pictures after all my rambling.

 

Our friends told embarrassing stories about us at dinner, everyone cried a little, we cried a lot, our wedding video was amazing, and everything was honestly just everything I didn’t know I wished for. I’ve never been the type who dreams about my wedding day, but I really think mine was perfect. And I had the perfect group of people to share it with.

 

Everything, from our wedding invitations to the small flower arrangements at our dinner tables to our friends and family and to my wonderful husband, was everything I could ask for.

 

And I’m so glad I could share this with you guys, especially some of you who have been following my blog for years. I wish everyone genuine happiness, because it’s honestly one of the best feelings I’m lucky enough to experience.

 

[link to wedding pictures]

 

P.S. My husband says you can’t leave comments anymore asking me to marry you because of my culinary abilities.

 

((isn’t he adorable))

 

**Author's Note:**

> -If you’re wondering about mingyu’s blog title: 'masisseo' means delicious in Korean so I just incorporated that into his initials~
> 
> -All the café/restaurant names I used are real (none belong to me), including the one they went to in Paris. Fun fact: Coffee Chu is a café that was opened by pledis’ ceo LOL I found that out while I was googling cafes in seoul
> 
> (Credit for the description about Café Healing: [x](http://english.visitkorea.or.kr/enu/ATR/SI_EN_3_6.jsp?cid=1912297) [x](https://hyorinee.wordpress.com/2014/11/09/hyorinees-guide-to-seoul-the-sweetest-spots-7-best-dessert-cafes/) )
> 
> -Minchul is a character I made up I’m not referring to anyone in real life  
>    
> -This fic took me 5 months to write. It's literally my baby. I came up with the idea of foodblogger!gyu and businessman!wonu all the way back in may and it’s october now. But tbh I had so many writer’s blocks that I stopped writing this fic for a long while, but then came back to it. I want to thank MC for giving me the inspiration to continue this fic- when you’re around people who talk about fic and love meanie so much it makes you wanna write, you know? So this fic goes out to you guys especially, for being welcoming and friendly and sharing my love for meanie :”) I hope it didn't disappoint!
> 
> -I hope you like it, I’ll appreciate any comments, and if you want to find me elsewhere, I’m wonnhao on tumblr/twitter c:


End file.
